After Our Lovers Leave
by TodaySheWrites
Summary: What happens when the person you love is determined to make light of all the darkest parts that make up who you are— you move forward without reflecting on the most significant parts of your past? Circumstances force Hermione and Draco to answer that question, but why look for answers alone your searching for the same thing; to be enough as the broken pieces they've become.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Did not mean to write this, but here I am at 2 in the morning typing this random idea and turning it into... something? A story maybe? One Shot? Who knows... Read it or don't, i'll probably still finish it regardless :)**

There was a heaviness to the day, reminding her of the feeling that consumed her the day she obliviated her parents all those years ago. The weight began to present itself early that morning. She felt it in her bones, almost as if someone had filled her insides with lead overnight. Her initial instinct was to remain in bed and sleep until the day passed knowing it was going to be hard enough to see her ex-fiancé with his new wife on his arm without the help of the dreadful feeling forming inside her.

She hadn't always been this miserable. In fact, her life now was more than anything she could have dreamed of as a young child. Sure, she was upset after her and Ron decided to end things three years ago but it didn't take her long to pick herself back up again. For starters, she still had her amazing best friend. Harry helped her through the break up more times than she could count, with Ginny away for her quidditch matches he had more free time on his hands after work... but it wasn't like her and Ron stopped talking. They still spent time together, always with Harry present to smooth out the awkward cloud that would form if they were left alone for too long. So all in all, it was almost as if nothing changed. Sure, she had officially been working for the Ministry for fives years, starting in the Department for the Regulation of Control of Magical Creatures and finally promoted to the Second Head Legislator in the Magical Law Enforcement- an incredibly exciting opportunity to make the real change she wanted in the Wizarding World.

So, for her to feel the heavy weight of dread this particular day was uncommon to say the least. Regardless, she made herself leave her small flat and head to the cemetery to meet Harry and Ron for the anniversary of the deaths of all those who lost their life during the Battle of Hogwarts.

After the ceremony Hermione stayed behind with Harry and Ron to visit a few of the other graves of those who had fallen. Each of them had said very few words to each other, feeling increasingly exhausted with the small talk with those who managed to visit the graves as well. It was something of a tradition for the members of Dumbledore's Army and it had slowly grew as the years stumbled on. It was bittersweet for Hermione, to be seeing most of her friends again. On the one hand it brightened her to see Luna and Neville talk endlessly about their Farm on the edge of Scottland and how they have three children who equally love to learn about the magical plants and creatures on their land and 'Yes, we really should come visit soon' and 'Is that so? I didn't even know Tenderlorkin's were such complex creatures' along with added scoffs from Ron and suppressed smirks from Harry... but on the other hand seeing everyone again reminded her of just how much had changed.

Later that night Hermione stood on the edge of the grounds look down where the Black Lake twinkled under the moonlight. McGonagall had chosen to bury the bodies of all the brave witches and wizards near Dumbledore's tomb, directly down the hill his body lay there were the vast collection stone hedges. In the moonlight now Hermione could almost pretend they weren't headstones at all but simple stones placed evenly across the grounds.

Ron had left shortly after their conversations with the few that lingered after Harry's short remembrance speech, something resembling a quote from Dumbledore's many words of wisdom, and Harry lingered a few hours after with her just walking along the grounds of Hogwarts, laughing and remembering the fonder memories they shared at the place their friendship began.

She was alone now and the heavy feeling in her bones remained. She understood now that her body was simply preparing itself for the amount of tears she would shed and the amount of pain that would resurface. It was sort of welcoming now as... Interesting how the body has even procured a way to adapt to grief-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as something caught her eye below. She pulled her black cloak tighter around herself and tried to make out the shadowed form below.

It took her a moment to adjust her eyes to what she was seeing. The shadow was of course a person, as they seemed to be mumbling under their breath- almost as if they were arguing with themselves about something. It was quite possible she was imaging the bright halo of hair standing across the large field, but the terrible twisting knot in her stomach told her otherwise. Her feet had given into her curiosity and she had slowly moved down the hill until she was several yards from the figure she know knew to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

Suffocated. That was the final feeling that lingered as he thought of his late wife and it killed him to think that.

The last moments they shared together weren't in his Manor, or even walking through his mothers gardens- which happened to be his wife's favorite place to read on a Sunday afternoon. She would flip through a book about some desperately unfathomable romance and every few moments tilt the book down to watch Draco with their son, usually teaching him about flying or how to levitate the house elves for entertainment. She would either voice her opinions about the proper age to begin learning how to fly was not, in fact, four but ten years old- or how the house elves are not meant to be played with, but instructed to obey. Draco would politely listen and then when she turned back to her reading, move deeper into the gardens maze to show their son how to properly sit on a broom.

No... their last moments were not spent in the open air or even an open room. Their last moments were spent in St. Mungo's, surrounded by panicked doctors and the entire Greengrass family begging him to save her.

He didn't.

She died.

She left him in that crowded room holding their son- their son who watched his mother die.

In the room that suffocated him... with people who hated him for letting her die.

And suffocated he felt everyday since. Especially right at this very moment even though he was outside, walking along the perimeter of the Forbidden Forrest waiting until the entire field of graves was empty.

He did this every year.

Astoria never understood why he did and he could never explain it to her either. There was a lot he couldn't explain to her. She hadn't been there. She hadn't seen any part of the war or who he was during it. All she knew was the shattered pieces of what remained and she had slowly picked up those pieces. Draco was sure that had she lived she could have found almost half of him and helped him form some semblance of a worthy man. She had given him Scorpius after all.

Scorpius, who was probably staying up too late waiting on his father to return. Scorpius, who was probably nuzzled into his grandmother's side as she read him a story of a heroic character who made all the right choices. Scorpius, who was the only silver lining in his life- the only person who truly looked at Draco and saw someone worthy of loving, unconditionally.

He was conceived three months into their marriage. Narcissa Malfoy and Elizabeth Greengrass wasted no time on encouraging a quick pregnancy, both having their separate reasoning for wanting it in such a rush. Astoria was more than happy to play the loving Pureblood wife, not concerned of the obligation, practically expecting it ever since they met two weeks before they were wed- only three months after the Battle of Hogwarts. It had sickened him at first, to be wed to someone so willing to give up so much of themselves to someone they hardly knew or wanted, but in the end he understood- she had never known any other way...

The first year was spent rebuilding his reputation. With the added support of Harry Potter himself, it was easily done. Serving only one month in Azkaban, he quickly focused on building his own path- apart from his mother and father. He was a Philanthropist in every since of the word, but hardly anyone was aware of this- deciding it better to remain anonymous, worried people may see him as just following in his father's footsteps in trying to buy his way into the Ministry. His true passion, though, lie in Alchemy. After several failed attempts to earn a position as an Unspeakable he was finally given the opportunity to study under an Argo Fleece, a former Unspeakable, an alchemist, and former instructor and close friend of Severus Snape. Shortly after Argo died, Draco was able to conduct a new potion to heal most common internal injuries quicker than the existing magic available. Most of the work he had done with Argo has helped him discover the magical healing potion and after presenting it to the Unspeakable's they eventually allowed him a preliminary position as a Personal Assistant to none other than Head Unspeakable Irene Montebello.

It took him the entirety of the past five years to move out of the preliminary position and would soon begin as an official Unspeakable, working in the Department of Mysteries. It was to be an incredibly exciting opportunity for him to finally prove that he could impact the Wizarding World for the better, though he knew any new discovery he put his name on would always be tainted by the past. The only reason he was able to introduce the new development in healing magic to the Ministry was by placing it under Argo's name.

He sighed to himself, pushing the worry of tomorrow out of his mind. He could feel the cold air whipping around him, but enjoyed the bitter sting it left across his skin. It helped him feel less of a miserable fake for coming to grieve the lives of those he put in danger. That was why it never made sense to Astoria- for him to return year after year just to be reminded of all the pain he caused, but he knew she couldn't understand and she never tried to.

He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and moved quicker until he stood in front of the grave he always visited first- Fred Weasley.

Hermione tried to hold her breath. She tried to not make a single noise. She didn't want to disturb the utterly unsettling sight play out before her.

Draco Malfoy was squatting in front of a grave. A grave she knew entirely too well..

She took slow steps forward to confirm that it was, in fact, Fred Weasley's grave and that Draco Malfoy was, in fact, in front of his grave and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. His shoulders rose and fall slowly as if he were trying to control his breathing. The twitch of her palm reminded her that she was acting terribly rude and she should probably make her presence known. Instead, she just waited... unsure what to do next.

"I know I told you this last year, but Scorp really can't go a week without visiting you and your brother's mockery of a business. He can't seem to get enough..."

He let out a small laugh. His voice was light, filled with a sense of comfortability and sincerity that she had only ever heard from him once before, during his trial...

_I'm immensely grateful that both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would speak on my behalf today. I am aware that I do not deserve either of their mercy, as I never awarded either of them as such. I hope that, given the verdict is in favor of my freedom, that I may live up to the courage and bravery the two of them presented during the war and eventually, possibly one day in the future I can repay them for the respect they have presented me with today. There will never be enough time in my life to begin to convince them, or any others effected by my decisions, that I am sincere when I say that I am sorry, but for now I would like them to know that I am, truly. I don't think I knew the consequences of what it meant to not choose what is right but what was easy... and I will tell my son one day of the bravery of the three Gryffindors with a sense of regret and pride; regret for not being the man my son would one day call a hero, and pride knowing that even so, those heroes awarded me a second chance to become one... for him._

Hermione remembered his speech right before the Wizengamot voted in his favor, sentencing a month in Azkaban, minor probation, and a short time of house arrest. She remembered being speechless and utterly dumbfounded at witnessing the sense of sincerity radiating from his very core. It had shocked her for the entire year following the trial and whenever she would hear his name brought up or read about him in the papers she would have a hard time envisioning her childhood bully as the same man who had so eloquently spoken on her and her friends involvement in the war; and of course she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't indulge in her curiosity.

After his trial Draco Malfoy had become some sort of an enigma for her. He had often been the focus of her late nights in the office, not _him_ particularly, but his actions proceeding the trial. To the public he was quietly serving his probation at Malfoy Manor, biding his time before he could get his hands on his inheritance and begin business as usual, like his father; but Hermione wasn't so easily fooled. Narcissa Malfoy had often visited the Ministry in the following months, working with Kingsley, Harry and the other Aurors. She became a sort of informant on all things Death Eater related; their activities overseas that could potentially still be in progress, curse objects they hide around their estates and how to reverse them (Draco would be called in for this specific information as he was apparently a untapped wealth of knowledge on not only all things Dark Arts but how to stop it). Between the two of them, the Auror department was able to ensure the safety of the Wizarding community following the war and stop any imposing threats following in Voldemort's wake. Hermione only knew of such things because Harry Potter was her best friend, but to the public they were merely the lucky few who weren't sent off to Azkaban.

It quickly became difficult for Hermione to make any assumptions into the person Draco Malfoy truly was. It was because of this that she continued to wonder about him at all. Hermione kept an ear out for any mention of him, but eventually she heard very little, wondering for a time if he hadn't completely left Britain after being turned down by the Ministry so many times. She knew he had a wife and a son, but she hardly remembered Astoria Greengrass from school and had never laid eyes on his son.

It occurred to her during the first few years following the war that she focused heavily on the happenings of Malfoy's life as a way to ignore her relationship with Ron was falling apart. Malfoy's life wasn't her only distraction, but just one among the hundreds she found to ignore that Ron was unhappy and she would never, could never, be what he needed without giving up a piece of herself in the process.

Along with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's contributions to the Law Department, Hermione began to take note of certain non-profits and reformation acts receiving random donations and had even played with the possibility that it was the Malfoy's doing. Contributing to the community often around the same time of year, this month to be exact...

Her mind stopped twirling the never-ending thoughts inside her head to realize that Draco Malfoy was now pushing his legs up from his squatting position and if he turned around he would see her watching him. She felt her palm twitch again and her wand dropped into her grasp and she quickly apparated away without another glance at the bright halo of blonde hair.

It was his first day and he was almost an hour early. He was standing in his Unspeakable robes, a dark blue that he felt was entirely too outlandish for him as he would much prefer black, staring at the entrance completely unmoving. Several people passed by him, hardly noticing him. He gripped his wand for some sort of familiarity and it didn't help in the slightest. He tried to imagine his son's face that morning before he felt, a sloppy grin on his son's features that mirrored his own, his hair fluffed too much on one side- the left, his preferred side to sleep on like his father. The image settled the anxious fluttering in his chest slightly. He was about to take a deep breath when he felt someone knock into his shoulder and a pile of papers went soaring in front of him, along with an odd blur of brown and then someone fell in front of him landing on all fours. He immediately tensed feeling annoyed at the interruption to his anxious thoughts, but quickly shoved it aside, welcoming the distraction.

"Oh- it's quiet alright- my fault really- must've been too excited-

It was a woman with unruly hair and as he leaned down to grab her elbow, muttering his apologies, then he hear her voice and found he couldn't move from his kneeling position beside her.

"-you see, this morning i'm presenting my plans for the Elves Reformation and Equality Act- and really should have been looking where I was going-"

After summoning her papers to her and placing them firmly under her other arm, she slowly turned to face him and the fluttering in his chest completely stopped, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach and shrinking until he could feel nothing at all and everything at once. Her eyes held his for a moment. He noticed her swallow once as they both glanced down to wear his hand was resting on her elbow and then back at one another.

"M-Malfoy- I, um-"

They both shoved themselves to their feet and took a quick step backwards so they were no longer within reaching distance. He felt the blood rush from his face as she stuttered to meet his gaze. He wanted to smile and laugh at how clumsy she was, make a joke, tell her it was his fault for simply standing in the middle of the entryway, tell her he should be the one apologizing, really... but he didn't do any of those things. Instead, he just stared at her as she lifted a nervously shaking hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced up at him and then away again.

"I-I'm- I didn't mean to, um- I should just- right, I'm- Goodbye."

He watched her quickly turn on her heel and she was immediately lost in the sea of people shuffling to their respected offices. He remained standing there, starring after her for another twenty minutes.

His first day hadn't been as terrible as he expected it would have been. In fact, it had been fairly uneventful- unless you include his abrupt encounter with Hermione Granger early that morning, which he didn't- as he was focusing on forgetting it happened entirely. He couldn't think about her. He had spent too much time dwelling on the mistakes of his past and she was the ringleader of them all. Seeing her was like swimming in the pool of his tears in a pensive filled with his deepest regrets and when she could hardly look him in the eye-

No, he did not include his run in with Hermione Granger in his first day experience.

His boss, Head Unspeakable Irene Montebello, was surprisingly cordial towards him. She hardly spoke more than twenty words to him the entire day, but Draco found that much preferred that to the excessive chatter that came from the other offices he passed within the Ministry. Irene was odd, and Draco was sure she was not a very social person. She would often miss social cues and he found her abrupt way of saying exactly what was on her mind reminded him much of Luna Lovegood, save for the dreamy endearing way Lovegood would offer her opinion- Irene, would bluntly speak her mind even when never prompted.

"You're not capable of casting a Patronus." Irene had said after reading over his chart presented by the Ministry, collecting his merits from school and his studies following after with Agor.

"Correct." Draco said, his jaw tense.

"It's not unnecessary in our line of work. Learn it."

Draco said nothing. Instead, he waited for her to speak again, but she didn't until another hour later. Leaving him to stand quietly off to the side familiarizing himself with the instruments and odd set up of her office. Structured chaos was the only way for him to describe it. Colors, and an abundant of colors, most likely in some particular order than Draco didn't have the patience to try and decipher.

"You will need to befriend the Auror department. They are an unfortunate sort and not entirely smart, but necessary to accommodate for some of our procedures."

Draco didn't ask questions. He simply nodded and followed Irene to her lab. The rest of his day went much like that. Long periods of silence until Irene found it important to speak, hardly interested in anything Draco said or did, just expecting him to follow along and he did. He was able to impress her once- at least he believed he impressed her. She asked him to create a controlled variation of a complex potion and he did so without any issues. She turned to him and said nothing, then continued to the next line on her check list. Draco had taken that as a nod of approval. He had been surrounded by men and dark wizards who rarely gave positive recognition to him his entire life after all. He knew all about taking affirmation where he could.

He was waiting in the empty lift, heading to the main floor, thinking over the list of demands Irene gave him throughout the day and he was so lost in his notes that he hadn't looked up to see someone join him on the lift until it was too late.

"Malfoy-"

This time Hermione seemed to have her wits about her. She nodded at him, her lips pressed in a tight smile. He noticed her usual high shoulders and snotty arrogance seemed dwindled slightly. He found himself wondering why, but just as quickly shoved that thought away knowing it was better to simply keep quiet. He retuned the nod politely and returned to his notes.

A pause and then three others pushed their way into the lift, smiling at Hermione as she shuffled back until she was pressed against the back of the lift next to him. Draco kept his eyes on his notes, feeling the heavy stares of the others who had entered the lift on him.

"Miss Granger. I hope today didn't crush your spirits... You know the council and how they can be with anything new. Progress to them is simply not having a war on their hands."

Draco did lift his head slightly then to see Hermione's grimace tighten. He assumed it was meant to be perceived as a smile, but he noticed her fingers tighten on the papers pressed firmly to her chest.

"It was slightly disappointing to know that the council deems it more appropriate to funnel money to the efforts of capturing creatures off the registry rather than use the money to protect the creatures under their _actual_ protection." She said, lifting her chin slightly.

This made Draco smirk to himself as he eyes his notes again. _She clearly hadn't changed a bit._

"Oh, I'm sure they'll see your side eventually my dear." The larger portly man said turning to give her a wink before exiting the lift. The moment he was out he heard Hermione scoff and it wasn't until he felt her heated gaze on him that he realized he had laughed out loud.

"Find something amusing do you, Malfoy?"

Draco quickly cleared his throat and couldn't help but smirk at her annoyed look in his direction. He felt ten years younger in that moment, like he was standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and teasing her about her hair, but instead of the darker feelings of what came later he felt lighter... the heat in her gaze reminded him of something-a feeling..._ innocence maybe? _

"I suppose the Elf Reformation and Equality Act wasn't a hit with the Wizengamot?"

Her brows rose briefly before she narrowed her eyes at him, almost teasingly as the corner of her mouth twitched.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with my being an utter failure today, did you Malfoy? Slip some curse object in my cloak when we ran into one another this morning perhaps?"

He felt his shoulders tense at first not realizing her intended joke until a smile spread across her lips and then she looked forward in the lift, sighing loudly.

"I didn't think so... it was just my incompetency then..."

He watched her for a moment and immediately remembered all the news clippings he read with her name in the title over the past five years, opening his mouth before he knew what he was doing.

"You won them over before..."

She turned her gaze to him sharply with a confused expression and he rolled his eyes before continuing.

"...with the reform on Pureblood Laws-" He noticed her eyes widen slightly and he smirked as he recalled a certain quote he had committed to memory, "'a progressive voice who ensured the eradication of oppressive, Pure-blood law' - is how they described you I believe... or something similarly as impressive..."

He felt her gawking at him, her expression still conveying her utter bemusement and he felt his face flush slightly, wondering why he was revealing how closely he paid attention to her in the papers and quickly tried to cover his tracks.

"A little delayed I might add..." He tilted his head towards her, meeting her gaze. "Could have benefitted with the banishing of that requirement of arranged Pureblood marriage law a year prior you finally got around to it..."

The lift finally opened to the floor they were both exiting to and he took a step ahead of her, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer if she was just going to stare at him like a mind-numb buffoon._ Was he really that difficult to have a conversation with?_

"You mean..." She said, hurrying to catch up to his long strides. "You- you and Astoria... you didn't want to...?"

He turned to face her, stopping her abruptly in her tracks almost causing her to knock into him once more.

"No." He said simply. "Our mothers arranged it hoping a child would eliminate any pour publicity on either of our families following the war." He watched her face fall into something resembling pity, and he hated it. "Are we done here?"

She blinked several times- looking him over- calculating- trying to understand and Draco hated that even more. He turned away before she could respond and didn't even turn around as he heard the faint whisper of his name as he apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably mention I don't really do trigger warnings - Mostly, because I usually think what's triggering to me may not be to another person and vise versa... that being said: ****Read at Your Own Risk****. **

**I enjoy writting a bit of smut and sometimes reference off the wall dark themes when it suits. **

Time seemed to pass Hermione by. She hardly found time to see her friends. Her new position consumed her every thought over the following six months and even her side hobby of keeping tabs on Draco Malfoy had slithered to the back of her mind, though not completely abandoned. He was still working at the Ministry and every so often they would catch the others eye across the atrium, share a lift and a few cordial words, occasionally leaving much too late in the evenings and find themselves silently exiting the building together. She often felt the urge to ask him about his new position, if he enjoyed it but the words never seemed to form. Instead she would glance over her shoulder to find him starring after her, an unreadable expression on his features as he gave her a curt nod and bid her a goodnight or she him. It was a comfortable existence, strangely enough, and Hermione found a sort of comfortability to seeing him everyday, grateful for his continued courtesy to keep to himself on the days she was unable to get her laws passed and welcomed the comfortable silence that settled between them whenever he escorted her out. It was the lack of expectations, she supposed- there were none where Draco Malfoy was concerned and she knew if she ever voiced the truth aloud that it would sound as absurd as it did in her head. Regardless, she opted to not question it as she could rarely find much peace inside her mind these days.

She only saw Harry one to two times a week, often at work and for short periods of time. Ron had taken a job in Bulgaria, following his wife who was transferred shortly after Hermione gained her new position. They still wrote, though not as often as in the beginning. To Hermione, she felt numb... like she was floating through the days. She was good at her job- exceptionally good really- but when she would return to her flat and curl up on her couch alone with a book in her hand and a bowl of whatever she reheated in the other, she would hear the silence. It was louder than it had ever been, reminding her of the loss- the pain- and how truly lost she felt. Ginny had introduced her to a few of her teammates and convinced her to join her and Harry on a few double dates, though they were fine people, Hermione never felt anything more after the first few dates and would kindly ask them if they could just be friends- to which, they rarely followed through on. After the forth set up and failure to be swept off her feet she began to turn down Ginny and Harry's offers, opting to not introduce herself to anyone else that would soon walk away when what she wanted and who she was just wasn't enough...

It wasn't as if she felt anyone could actually fill the void. She knew almost for certain that the void she was feeling was not for lack of a lover or any type fo relationship. She soon began to let a whisper of fear enter her mind in those quieter moments... the fear that she simply would never fit into someone else's mold of what they needed to be. The thought never lingered more than a few moments, but it never truly went away either.

The sound of her fireplace roaring to life caught her attention and she quickly marked her place in the novel she was lost in and laid it on the couch, moving to her feet to see who would be calling her this late. She glanced at the clock above her mantel- _oh, it was only 7:30PM_\- Well, it felt much later than that to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger! If you are sitting in your bloody pajamas reading a sodding book with a cup of hot chocolate on your side table so help me-"

"Take it easy Gin. I'm sure she's just getting ready-" Harrys voice cut off the shrieking pitch of his fiancé, stopping abruptly as he pushed his head into the fireplace to take in her attire. "Oh- no, you were right. She's definitely forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Hermione repeated at the same time Ginny grunted loudly, looking over at Harry- "Why do you ever doubt me?"

"Er-" Harry stammered, glancing from Ginny back to Hermione, "It's not a big deal you can just thrown on a dress and head over. It doesn't start for another... oh- fifteen-"

"No!" Ginny said firmly shaking her head, the sparks in the fireplace moving about Hermione's marble floors. "No, no. Not acceptable-_ throw on a dress- _honestly, Potter you have absolutely no understanding of what we woman have to go through to impress you sodding idiots!"

"Ginny- Harry- slow down. What starts in fifteen minutes?"

"The banquet you beautifully brilliant mess of a woman! Honestly, how did you two survive a bloody war- it's as if you have no sense of urgency or understanding of social etiquette whatsoever-"

"Ginny." Hermione said cutting her off. She saw the face in the fire close her mouth instantly, taking a deep breath.

"I apologize. I think I'm just- excited. It must be the pregnancy- extra hormones or whatever it is you keep drawling on about whenever I mention I'm cranky and- anyway, this is not important." Ginny said and Hermione and Harry both smiled at her as she took two more long breaths. "Alright, this is fine. It's fine. I'll just... I'll come over and shove you in own of my back ups. I'll shrink it. This is fine. Everything will be fine."

"Back ups?" Hermione repeated crossing her arms trying to remember ever agreeing to attend a banquet, glancing at Harry who simply shrugged. He seemed to be chewing something now and Ginny noticed, quickly lifting her hand to swat the pastry our of his mouth.

"There will be food at the banquet Potter. I need your breath kiwi free, understood."

This time Harry sighed loudly, following suit in her deep breathing exercises.

"Yes, just- open the Floo and I'll be there in a moment."

Draco Malfoy was once the focal point of social gatherings similar to the one he was attending this oddly warm spring night. He glanced over at his mother who was holding Scorpius' hand in hers, pointing to the twinkling lanterns floating above them, seeming to compliment the vast darkness of the night sky. Draco swallowed his second glass of whisky and placed his empty glass on a tray floating by. He had already had two more before leaving the Manor and knew he would have two more before the end of the hour. His mothers need to be present and her son and grandson on her arm outweighed his overwhelming desire to be absolutely anywhere else at all. He was surrounded by people who either hated him or pretended not to, though the moment they believed he was not looking they would begin the whispers- sure it had been almost six years since the war ended but it seemed no amount of cooperation with the Ministry or volunteering his time to help rebuild Hogwarts over the years could counterbalance the fear and distaste of what he had once been to those in the Wizarding World.

He agreed to stay until ten o'clock, blaming Scorpius bedtime on his need to return home as soon as possible. His mother could see right through him, though, and managed to completely gloss over his comment all together. The warmth of the alcohol flowing through his veins did help slightly. He focused on avoiding anyone's strayed glances his way. Instead, he kept his entire focus on his mother and his son, watching Scorpius' eyes light up whenever one of the lightening bugs would escape from Luna Lovegood's yellow dress. Apparently, they were necessary to keep some absurd creature from digging in her ears and stealing her dreams- or something along those lines. Draco hadn't really been listening too closely to anything her or Longbottom were saying to his mother at the time because the moment they began speaking happened to be the exact moment Harry Potter entered the room with Hermione Granger tailing him.

It was then that Draco lost the feeling of numbness that the alcohol provided him for the past thirty minutes. Instead, another feeling entered his veins- one of a tingling nature that he felt almost every time his eyes laid upon the peculiar witch over the past several months. It was easier to ignore it in the glimpses he saw her at the Ministry- shrugging it off as Hermione Granger simply reminding him the worst parts of him, but it wasn't so easy this time as his eyes took in the deep crimson dress hugging her frame, cascading down her legs and flowing around her on the stone floor... no, it wasn't easy to simply look away and pretend her presence didn't supply him with a sense of calm that he didn't quiet understand... it wan't easy because seeing her in such a state forced him to reconsider the tingling sensation in his veins.

He swallowed once and forced every inch of control he had to turn his head away from where she was slowly descending the stairwell, she was glowing really, her smile bright in the dark room of those wearing different shades of colors that no longer seemed vibrant to him.

"My goodness-" His mother leaned towards him, lowering her voice into a whisper. "Isn't she simply a _vision_...?"

Draco felt his mother's lingering gaze on the side of his face and he knew if he glanced over he would see the beginnings of a smirk on her painted lips. He didn't look at her. Instead he turned around to search for another drink.. or three.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying herself. Ginny had opted out of dancing, shoving her heels off her swollen feet and decided instead to indulge in the many desserts the Ministry elves had baked, her appetite for two ever growing, which left Harry without a dancing partner.

Ginny lifted her icing covered fingertips, flinging them out wildly, "Go, go... take him- keep him for all I care- all he does is try and steal bites of my ice cream and I do not enjoy it in the slightest."

Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek as the red head lightly shoved her away grunting something about desperately wanting the pregnancy to be over. Hermione turned to see Harry's outstretched palm, his head tilted down at an over exaggerated angle, his eyes practically connecting to his shins. Hermione stifled her smirk, and placed her finger tips over his as she lifted her dress out to the slide, bending her knees slightly, wobbling awkwardly.

They perhaps drank a few too many glasses of champagne.

Harry then pulled her behind him to the dance floor as the music slowed and began forming into another tune- one more classical in nature and neither Harry or Hermione had ever really mastered the art of the waltz during their younger years and it showed. They laughed through most of the song, the partners they were forced to step between for the dance either smirking at their clumsiness or, for the more posh experienced dancers, shot aggravated looks their way.

As Hermione twirled out the arms of one stranger she collided ungracefully into Harry's arms once more and they began another round of laughter as they glanced over Harry's shoulder to see Ginny stabbing her brother's greedy hand away from her plate. George frowned and then they twirled once more, their sights landing on Slughorn uncomfortably gliding an elegant Narcissa Malfoy around the room.

The sight made them both choke on their laughter and Hermione hadn't felt her abs so sore from happiness since before the war- a memory of sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron flashed in her mind and she felt a warm fluttering in her heart as the music came to a stop.

Her smile attempted to cover her entire face, her cheeks sore from grinning so widely, as Harry bowed in front of her- reaching for her elbows for support.

"We're the best dancers out here." Harry whispered to her and she nodded.

"Oh, most definitely. Another round then?" She asked, feeling slightly light headed, but only just- the perfect amount of sober and tipsy, enough to enjoy the moment and not feel heavy with the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh, most certainly. I think this crowd could use another show."

The next song was slightly more contemporary and slower. Hermione clasped her hands behind Harry's shoulders as he extended his hands to rest on her ribs. They swayed and shared whispered jokes as they commented on the array of Ministry officials, foreign and British, and the familiar war heroes around the room- both dogging a few of stray lightening bugs that had apparently escaped Luna's unique dress. Hermione smiled at Harry as his eyes lingered on Ginny, who was now leaning back in her chair playing his George's eldest daughter. She was playing with the young girl's hair, braiding and unbraiding it as the little girl's eyes fluttered open and shut, yawning.

"She'd going to be an amazing mother." Harry said so low Hermione wasn't sure if he intended to say it aloud at all.

"She will be. The best, truly." Hermione agreed.

"I'm not so sure I will be- a good parent that is." Harry said suddenly, tearing his eyes away from Ginny to look off somewhere over Hermione's shoulder.

"How could you think that?" Hermione asked him, their steady swaying faltering slightly as she leaned away and they stood still.

Harry met her gaze, his eyes suddenly entirely serious. "I don't know- I guess I just worry I won't be as good as she will be. She's had both of her parents and seen them raise her and her brothers... I grew up alone and well- what do I really have to mimic besides Arthur? I don't mean to say he isn't a wonderful father, of course he is, I just mean- well, I really don't know what its supposed to be like- _what i'm supposed to be like_\- towards a child- _my_ child..."

Hermione took his elbow and pulled him off to the side of the dance floor lowering her voice.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked, worry lacing her features. He smiled at her.

"It's nothing serious, I'm certain I'll figure it out... it's just- Every person I've looked up to as a father figure was only in my life for a short time... Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus... all I know is fleeting moments- What if i'm not good at the longer bits- the bits where I'm not running for my life or trying to save anyone and I'm just- a father- a dad." He laughed shaking his head, "I don't think I'm making much sense right now. Shouldn't have had that fifth glass."

"No, no. You're making perfect sense. I get it. I do." Hermione said nodding quickly and regretting it as her head spun slightly. "But you've managed the longer bits already- with Ginny."

"Seventy percent of our relationship has been long distance up until the last few months. We're just now getting used to seeing each other everyday and now with a child on the way were going to have to fumble through that as well..." He swallowed, his gaze dropping to his feet and then he lifted his head, his eyes narrowing as his eyes fell upon something over her shoulder. Hermione wan't sure what she could say. She had no experience in either subject, children or relationships...

"But-" Harry sighed, a grin forming on his lips again as he nodded over Hermione's shoulder. "I suppose if bloody Malfoy can manage being a father then so can I."

Hermione felt her mouth go dry at the mention of the one person she had been avoiding to look at all night,_ in case she did something stupid like try and speak to him_.

She slowly turned to follow Harry's amused gaze to see Draco Malfoy holding a toddler in his arms, swaying- _honestly, quiet flawlessly_\- to the music. His smile was small, but in his eyes you could see his true emotions- as they focused on his spitting image in his arms. The small boy's eyes were glued to his father's listening intently to whatever he was explaining to him, hanging on his every word; their blonde hair stark against their pale skin and black fitted suits.

"It's a requirement that all Malfoy men learn the waltz at the earliest age possible," Narcissa Malfoy's smooth voice interrupted Hermione's wandering thoughts and lingering gaze on the two handsome men across the room. "...as well as a handful of other intricacies of the arts: dancing, manners and social etiquette, formal event planning, diligent networking..." Narcissa tore her eyes away from her grandson and her son to meet Hermione and Harry's bemused stares. "All a load of rubbish and an entirely overpriced waste of time."

She smiled at them and lifted two glasses, handing one to them both which they took without refusal. People didn't really refuse Narcissa Malfoy. Ever.

Hermione returned her smile and Harry laughed politely.

"I've instructed Draco be rid of such ridiculous traditions, but he feels the need to ignore my every suggestion as of late..."

The elegant woman's piercing eyes held Hermione's gaze a moment longer than Hermione felt necessary before the regal woman turned her attention to Harry.

"I am right to assume neither one of you were subjected to such unbearable circumstances during your youth?" She asked raising amused brow, lifting her glass of champagne to her lips and tilting it back.

"What gave it away, our impeccable dance moves?" Harry said with an ease that Hermione found surprising.

She remembered Harry mentioned that Narcissa had invited him over for tea a few times over the years and brought him several important belongings of Snape's that she had in her possession, believing Harry would find them more sentimental. It took Hermione a moment for Hermione's mind to catch up to the ease with witch they bantered with one another, easily keeping the conversation light and teasing.

She couldn't help but tune them out as the music slowed and Draco placed his son on the ground, shifting to kneel before him to continue his instruction. She was watching him closely as he lifted his left hand, his long fingers floating high near his sons shoulders while the other lingered near his waist. He dropped them both and his features became serious as he said something and his son's blonde hair bobbled up and down several times, confirming that he understood. Hermione found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the earnest smile on Draco's face as he ruffled his sons hair, laughing at the young boy who attempted to quickly shoo his father's hand away and began pressing his hair back down, nervously glancing around to make sure no one saw, clearly embarrassed.

She was do distracted by this scene that she didn't hear Harry or Narcissa say her name, once and then a second time; nor did she realize she was grinning as widely as Draco as his eyes filtered from his son's and glanced up- immediately finding hers.

They remained like that for what felt like an overwhelmingly, enjoyably slow second; both incapable of removing the grins that had formed on each their faces during the short time.

It was hardly a heartbeats length of time, but it had held Hermione captive- keeping her in that flash of a moment and filling her cheeks, her throat, her lungs, chest and veins with a warm feeling of comfort; a feeling she wasn't entirely sure she had ever experienced before... because for as much as the moment electrified her insides, it equally terrified her completely.

Draco Malfoy hated working with the Auror department. He dreaded the mountains of paperwork he had to sift through just to meet with one of them. He despised the overwhelming sense of arrogance and entitlement most of the veteran Auror's held whenever they were forced to speak to him. He loathed their utter lack of education on anything besides dangerous missions and risking their lives, which often led them to constantly question him; asking things like: 'what exactly he did for the Ministry?' and 'if you're an Unspeakable then why are you speaking to me?'- they certainly were all buffoons and Draco wanted to punch his sixteen year old self in the face for ever desiring a position amongst such an unbearable lot of idiotic and incompetent officers; but mostly he couldn't stand that the only Auror he truly didn't want to evaporate into a small speck of dust, was none other than Harry _sodding_ Potter.

As it turned out, Harry Potter had actually become something of a rarity in the Auror department. He influenced a new status quo that had completely reformed the standard of what it meant to be an Auror.

It should have infuriated Draco to find out that the insufferable _Boy who Lived _wasn't entirely useless, but on the contrary he actually thanked Merlin that it was Potter who was assigned to assist him with his latest case, as Potter could actually do his job and do it rather impressively; _not that Draco would openly admit that to the unorganized messy haired git. _

Yes, Draco was sure he would have put in his two weeks notice along with a long handed note describing all the ways the Auror department is incapable of keeping the Wizarding World safe with a cited notation to reference all the hundreds of examples he would include if he had been assigned Humphree's or Dunglemier again. They were infuriatingly idiotic and if there was one thing Draco Malfoy couldn't stand more than working under Harry Potter it was working with those buffoons.

He and Potter had spent the last two weeks gathering the case notes involving a certain time-turner case gone wrong. They had been assigned to work on the case together and to Draco's amazement Potter had actually been enthusiastic about the pairing. He began spouting off his theories the moment Draco walked into his office, not even bothering with the awkwardness of their past. The past five years seemed to combat the need to sift through the utter twat Draco had been to the other man.

They had worked briefly on other cases in the past, but that was when Draco was still on probation and divulging information surrounding all things Dark Magic and the immense Death Eater's hobbies that only he and his mother would ever be willing to mention to the authorities. Then they would speak for an hour or two, Potter asking the questions and Draco answering them and then they wouldn't see one another unless in passing at work or at a formal event. Much like the way Draco had seen Potter at the banquet two months ago... the same banquet that Hermione Granger wore a crimson dress and smiled at him without tarring her eyes away.

Draco cleared his throat, suddenly aware he had been starring at the same document for almost twenty minutes now. He sighed and lifted his fingers to grip his hair on either side of his head, forcing away his wandering thoughts reminding him of tingling sensations... a perfectly fitting crimson dress... and the tipsy-induced-haze clouding the intoxicating chestnut colored eyes staring back at him, forced on _only_ _him_...

He stood abruptly, summoning his things into his briefcase and left his office, stopping only when a piece of parchment floated before him as he took a step out of the lifts. He reached out and read the messy hand writing, clearly belonging to none other than its messy owner Harry Potter.

_'Malfoy- Come by my place for dinner tonight. 7:30- if that works? Found something that could be useful for the case. You're welcome to bring Scorpius along. See you then- HP'_

"I can not believe you thought this man would ever be capable of talking about anything other than himself- I haven't said more than three words- no, no, I'm- no, Gin- I promise- _Yes_, I most certainly am giving him a fair shot- no... well, he _does_ remind me of Cormac, but that's- how is that not fair? it's _completely_ fair, and accurate by the way... ugh, fine! He has twenty minutes to change my mind and if he continues to be an arrogant prick then I'm leaving without explaining myself- it's the least he could do as it would likely bring me the only sliver of entertainment i'll receive tonight- ok, fine. _yes_, i'll check in on Harry- ok, ok. I have to go, he's coming back. Ok- yes, fine. Goodbye Ginevera."

Hermione pressed the end button on her cell phone and quickly shoved the muggle device into her bag and smiled brightly at the tall brunette who sat before her with a smirk so overly confident Hermione would pay to see it knocked off with the last of what was left in her wine glass-

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she suddenly realized she had been glarring into her wine glass for the majority of the few minutes he had sat and begun talking- she didn't need to ask him to repeat himself as she was positively certain he was still telling her how brilliant of a Dragon wrangler he was and how many creatures he had tamed. His eyes narrowed, licking his lips as he said 'tamed'- the sudden feeling of needing to vomit infultrated Hermione's nostrils as she forced a smile at him.

_Six more minutes, Ginny. That is all I can reasonably be expected to endure-_

"Are you sure you've never modeled before? I think you'd look lovely on the cover of Witch Weekly."

Hermione finished her glass and attempted to smirk at him but she was sure the expression looked more of a pained grimace as she set her glass down.

"Actually," she began speaking, for the first time in... oh, the entire night... lifting the wine bottle and pouring herself a double and lifting the glass to her lips, taking a sip and then another, not bothering to set the glass down as she continued. "I was on Witch Weekly five months ago for my involv-"

"I knew it. It's the legs. You have wonderful legs. I appreciate women who pay attention to their physique. Of course you can imagine us Dragon-" He smiled cheekily at her, cutting her off but she wasn't allowing it this time.

"For my _involvement_," She repeated a bit louder and he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "in finalizing the Elf Reformation and Creature Equality Act that ensured all creatures be appropriately reciprocated for their service to wizards-"

"Ah, yes. Charlie mentioned you were somewhat of a saucy bookworm." He cut in and Hermione felt her fingers tighten in her lap. This time she just lifted the glass to her lips and was almost finished, drinking well almost the entire bottle by now, when Fredrick went and opened his big unbearably arrogant mouth. "Though books aren't everything. I myself think that it's much more important to be physically capable," he tilted his head towards her as his brow lifted into his hairline cockily, "Never heard of a book saving anyone from anything, let alone a Double-horned Blueback Dragon, have ya?"

Hermione's chair was pushed out so dramatically that she _almost_ felt embarrassed as several eyes around the restaurant glanced their way, _almost_. The heady buzz from the wine flooded her cheeks and she was sure she looked absolutely mad as she tried to control her breathing. Fredrick was gaping up at her, clearly unaware of her discomfort. He was mumbling something along the lines of 'was it something I said?' or 'I really think you're overreacting.' and Hermione had to bit her tongue as she shrugged on her coat and he chased her towards the exit.

Luckily, the waiter stopped him- probably assuming he was skipping out on the tab even though the only thing they had time to order in between Fredrick's oversharing was a bottle of wine and bread. Hermione wished she could have stuck through more because the amount of wine she drank combined with the lack of food in her stomach was going to become a dangerously embarrassing situation if she didn't apparate away immediately. She heard Fredrick calling her name from the restaurants entrance and she quickly ducked into the alley, out of sight. Before her mind determined on somewhere to go she was already whirling away from the dark alley of muggle London - somewhere in the back of her mind she knew thought of someplace with food, someplace familiar and safe...

Her feet landed in the living room belonging to Harry Potter and her stomach was aching for something to absorb the alcohol. She saw the faint blur of a familiar black hair in the kitchen and sighed, knowing Harry didn't deserve her inevitable ranting concerning her disappointment, but as her designated best friend he would just have to endure.

"Harry James Potter- I am going to kill your pregnant wife." Hermione said firmly, loud enough for him to hear in the other room as she began taking her coat off. "Well, I suppose she can have the baby first as you certainly don't deserve punishment for her horridly absurd sense of humor at my expense! Honestly, can Ginny not just let me die a lonely old spinster in peace... I mean it worked out for McGonagall after all- and _maybe_ I want to be alone and _maybe_," she let out a ragged laugh of disbelief as she kept walking, knowing her voice was louder than necessary, but not particularly caring at the moment. "-_just_ _maybe_, I can't take another second attempting to hold a conversation with a man who thinks books don't save people from _DRAGONS_! I'd rather suffer another six months pleasuring myself with that horrid muggle vibrator she sent me last Christmas as a joke than spend another sodding moment with a person so-so...ugh, so utterly _REPUGNANT_!"

"Father," a small voice said politely following Hermione's rant. "What does _re-pug-rant_ mean and what is a- muggle vibrator?"

Draco Malfoy spit out whatever had been in his mouth, choking back on his attempt to breath as he narrowed his eyes at his son. Hermione felt her entire body lock into place as her eyes landed on the three people sitting at Harry's dinning room table. She was almost certain she had stopped breathing, as well as stopped blinking or anything really. Her mouth was open, she was sure of that and her eyes probably bulging out of her sockets as her mind attempted to take in the sight before her.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said calmly, lifting his glass of water to his lips- a very non-discreet smirk across his entirely amused face. "Care to join us for dinner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was certain that he had never felt so utterly caught off guard as he did in that moment. His mind stumbled for a coherent thought, one that would allow him to respond to his son's question without embarrassing himself or the witch who had so suddenly intruded on his visit with Potter. He was contemplating an appropriate response at the same time he was attempting to slow his racing heart beat that had steadily increased the moment his eyes met the blushing witch standing across the room from him. She was starring wide eyed, face bright pink, eyes darting from him to his son to Harry and finally landing on his son once more, looking every bit of embarrassed as Draco imagined she felt at that moment.

Quickly clearing his throat, in hopes to portray some semblance of unaffectedness, he opened his mouth to speak but Potter was quicker to ease the awkward tension that lingered in the air.

"It's a toy." Their host said cheekily and Draco noticed Hermione's eyes dart to Harry's, her cheeks were burning a bright color.

"Oh, I love toys. I've never played with a-a... muggle toy." Scorpius turned his wide eyes, blinking up at Hermione. "Is it as fun as my Quidditch set?"

Sensing Hermione's growing discomfort as she seemed to fumble for a response Harry laughed as he explained, "It's a grown up toy Scorp."

"Oh," Scorpius nodded in understanding and then turned to Hermione who seemed to be attempting to control her breathing.

"Harry, I-I didn't know you would have guests- I should go-"

"Nonsense." Harry stood and reached for the chair next to him, pulling it backwards. He glanced over at Draco, "We were just discussing work stuff anyways. I'm sure Malfoy doesn't mind."

It was clear that was his cue to speak. Clearing his throat once more, Draco nodded, remembering his manners and stood, gesturing towards the chair Harry was standing behind. He felt foolish for not standing sooner, as he had been taught to always respect a woman's entrance, but considering her abrupt entrance he wondered if he should be standing at all and felt awkward for doing so.

"Not at all. Please. Join us." He heard the slight rise in his voice, sounding almost pleading and he flexed his fingers at his sides hoping to shove the awkward tension out of his fingertips.

Hermione dropped her gaze from Draco's and looked to Harry.

"I truly don't want to impose..."

"Hermione." Harry said returning to his seat. "Sit down already. You're welcome here anytime. You know that."

"Right, but-" Hermione closed her mouth the moment Harry shot her a look, lifting his brows. She sighed and gave him a sad smile, sitting in the chair across from Draco. She avoided looking at him as Harry wandlessly made her a plate and it appeared before her. She mumbled a thanks and glanced around the table before adding, "I'm sorry for intruding..."

"You know I don't mind." Harry said, taking a bite from his plate. "What brings you by anyway?"

Draco had forgotten his manners once more as he watched Hermione survey Potter's company with a furrowed brow. She lifted her fork and as if remembering why she had come in yelling, she frowned at her plate, taking a forceful bite out of the pasta.

"Well, I hadn't exactly planned to barge in but I needed a quick escape and didn't really think before apparating..." She started and then glanced at Draco and dropped her gaze almost immediately.

He felt like he should say something, but the entire situation felt unreal to him, as if he was having an out of body experience watching it all play out.

"Escape? Weren't you on a date?" Harry asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry-" She suddenly said, glancing at Scorpius who had been regarding the new witch with an innocent curiosity. He had, it seemed, remembered his manners and was not speaking until he was spoken to. Hermione smiled weakly at the small boy, reaching her hand towards him. "I've been terribly rude. Haven't I? I'm Hermione. You must be-"

"Scorpius." Draco finished for her, causing her eyes to dart to his. He saw the small pink tint on her cheeks return and he sat up a little straighter. "My son."

Her lips twitched slightly on the corner of her mouth as she turned her attention back to the younger Malfoy.

"Of course. It's lovely to finally meet you, Scorpius. Your father and I went to school together. I'm Hermione Granger."

The small boy lifted his hand to grab her extended one, taking Hermione by surprise as he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Draco tried to suppress his amused smirk at the way her eyebrows rose to her hairline and glanced over at Harry who had let out a bark of a laugh.

"Hermione Granger?" Scorpius said, letting his small hand fall back to the table as Hermione smiled down at him. Draco noticed his son's peaked interest as he sat up straighter, almost bouncing in his seat, glancing from his father back to Hermione. "You're Mr. Harry Potter's best friend? You helped him find and kill the big snake at Hogwarts and-a-and you flew on the back of Dragon, helping Mr. Harry Potter escaping the evil Goblins, and you were the witch who-"

"Scorpius." Draco said in a clipped tone, knowing that his son's stutter only happened when he was excited. It was not how Malfoy's presented themselves and Scorpius immediately shut his mouth, lowering his head and mumbling an apology; though Draco was slightly amused at the expression of embarrassment that grazed Hermione's features at his son's excited recollection of her actions during the war.

Hermione's stare caught Draco's, he forced his features to remain passive as he explained himself.

"That rubbish children's book they published about the three of you following the war- '_The Adventures of Harry Potter and Friends _' happens to be Scorpius' favorite bedtime story." Draco said hiding his distaste with little effort, he felt Potter's amused stare on the side of his face making his shoulders stiffen, his eyes returning to Hermione's puzzled expression. "You happen to be his favorite character."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Harry said, laughing as Hermione's face returned to a complete deep shade of pink once more. "Please tell me _you_ read it to him Malfoy."

Draco pressed his lips into a firm line as he glared at Harry who only began laughing louder at his reaction.

"Father does the best voice's." Scorpius supplied eagerly. "I especially like Ron Weasley's voice father does. It's the funniest-"

Scorpius stopped talking the moment his father repeated his name and Draco noticed Hermione had joined Harry in laughing now.

"I believe you were explaining your reason for visiting, Granger." Draco said firmly, ignoring the brief halt in their previous conversation.

Hermione nodded, taking another bite with a smile still on her lips.

"Well, yes, but I would much rather hear your brilliant imitation of each character." She mused, lifting her glass to her lips. "I would imagine you would be unkind in my voice portrayal. You never did enjoy my excessive talking in school."

"Although that is entirely true, I only perform in the comfort of my own home so you'll simply have to be satisfied with your imagination in regards to my story telling abilities, Granger."

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. Draco noticed Harry's furrowed brow as his eyes darted between the two of them and Draco quickly dropped his eyes form hers. If Harry noticed the way their eyes lingered on one another he opted not to voice it.

"Right," Harry said glancing at his best friend. "So are you going to let us in on why you were in need of a sudden escape? I thought Fredrick was rather interesting. You two both have a passion for creatures and such. Ginny was sure you'd find him agreeable."

Hermione scoffed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Agreeable? Harry have you ever spoken to the man? Also, I am interested in the care for magical creatures while that man's only interest was in himself. I'm quiet certain the only reason he became a Chief Regulator for International Creature Control and Regulation was to entertain himself with the delusion that his occupation is interesting and convince whichever pour soul who has the displeasure of encountering him of the same."

"Wow. That awful then?"

"Unbearably so." Hermione sighed at her best friend and then a ghost of a smile crept on her face. "Harry, I left before we even ordered appetizers. Right in the middle of his sentence. I'm didn't even announce that I was leaving. I just- I just left."

Draco smirked at this and Harry stared at her.

"You didn't."

Hermione nodded at her best friends look of disbelief and lifted her hands to her face to cover her face.

"Oh, I'm going to strangle Ginny!" She said lifting her head once more, with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. "I haven't even mentioned the worst of it."

"Would I be correct to assume you are referring to the part where he insulted the importance of literature?" Draco offered, and his smirk grew as she blinked several times at him before speaking.

"Um, yes." She breathed out and smiled across the table at him, something in her eyes looked uncertain though as if she was seeing something that wasn't there moments ago. "Actually, that was what motivated my leaving so quickly."

"Is that why you called him re-pug-gent?" Scorpius inquired from Draco's left and he glanced at his son to notice he was starring up at Hermione with genuine interest. It often caused Draco to pause when his son made him forget how clever he could be, keeping up with adult conversations and also inquiring what each word or phrase meant. He was often impressed with how well spoken his five year old was, but was also often reminded how much he needed to sensor himself around his son, as he learned much too quickly and was entirely too observant for a five year old.

"Repugnant. Yes. Fredrick is repugnant in every sense of the word, which means extremely distasteful." Hermione explained and Draco was reminded of her raised hand years ago, answering a question prompted by their professor. He smiled to himself at the memory as he never believed Hermione Granger would be explaining anything to him ever again, let alone his son.

"Repugnant." Scorpius repeated, nodding once and thinking for a moment before speaking to Hermione again. "Narcissa's porridge is repugnant. She always makes me eat it on Sunday's, and it is repugnant."

Draco forgot to reprimand his son for speaking poorly of his Grandmother as Hermione's shoulders bouncing with laughter distracted him.

"He calls your mother by her first name?" Harry asked Draco then pulling him out of the trance he seemed to keep slipping into whenever Hermione laughed.

"Oh, yes. My mother abhors the word Grandmother." Draco explained with a shrug. "She prefers Scorpius not associate her with anything hinting at her age. I didn't particularly like it initially, but it wasn't worth fussing over. Astoria found it distasteful and insisted Scorpius call her Grandmother, but my mother won in the end, as she usually does. Though I never heard the end of it. It was never enjoyable to be around the two of them when they didn't agree."

"I was sorry to hear about her death." Harry said after several moments, his eyes were intent on Draco who only nodded, not able to glance at the witch across from him who was surely looking at him with a similar pity in her eyes.

"What brought on you two having dinner tonight anyway? I wasn't aware you two spent time together outside of work." Hermione said breaking the tension in the room.

"Oh. Well, I told you I was working on an assignment with Malfoy. I looked into your hunch and you were right. The texts you recommended did reference a similar time traveling instance occurring in Africa during the 16th century. I wanted to inform Malfoy immediately so he could get approval from his department to look into the archives for that specific time period as the approval process can take weeks... as you already know."

"I thought you said it was your unwavering instincts that helped you stumble upon the information Potter." Draco said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, er- well, I did say that. Didn't I?" Harry stammered and attempted to not look caught in a lie.

"Oh, save it Harry. It's only Malfoy. He can keep a secret." Hermione said, smiling over at him, lifting a brow. "Can't you Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed unsure what to make of her focused gaze.

"Harry always comes to me when he needs help with his cases." She explained before Draco had time to answer.

He was aware that meant that she could, in fact, trust him with what she was saying and he felt his chest tighten. _When did that happen?_ He wondered.

"I see." Draco drawled, tilting his head to left, lifting a brow as his eyes met Harry's nervous ones. A smirk spread across Draco's lips, "I suppose this is why you're always one step ahead of the other Aurors. You've got Granger's brain as a secret weapon- not very admirable for the Chosen One considering everything in our line of work is meant to remain confidential."

Harry could hear Draco's teasing in his words and just shrugged with a smile pulling at his lips.

"It would be a disservice to the Wizarding World not to."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that and he felt Hermione watching him.

It was hard for her to not stare at him. He caught her eyes lingering on him as he laughed at Harry and her cheeks warmed with the strange sensation that happened most times she lingered her eyes on him too long. She was entirely aware of how bizarre this night was as she glanced around the table. Harry and Draco were laughing with one another as they agreed that her mind was worth breaking the rules for. It was as if the earth tilted and they were existing in a new universe where Draco Malfoy had never been the Draco Malfoy they once new in school.

"I suppose it's getting close to time for us to leave." Draco said, pulling her attention back to the present. She didn't miss the heavy weight that formed in her stomach as he mentioned leaving. He glanced at her as he pulled his glass to his lips and she blushed dropping her gaze.

"But father, you promised that Mr. Harry Potter would let me see his broom collection before we left." Scorpius said, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how a five year old could seem so mature. He was very formal whenever he spoke, much like his father.

"Well if it's alright with your father I can take you upstairs right now. I've even got a snitch around here somewhere you can keep for practicing when you're older." Harry said and Hermione watched as the small boy's bright blue eyes lit with excitement, the only time she was reminded that he was indeed a child.

"Please father. We won't be long."

Draco sighed as he stared at his son for a moment and then waved his hand above him as if shooing them away.

Draco pushed his seat back "Fine, then. Let's be quick about it."

Harry stood first and moved to join Scorpius. "I'll take him. You finish your drink. We won't be long."

Hermione didn't miss the added glance Harry made between Draco and herself and she narrowed her eyes at him, sensing he was plotting something in that scattered brain of his. He reached for the bottle of whisky in the middle of the table and filled Hermione's cup, smirking at her.

"I'll be along shortly, have a drink or two. You deserve it after the terrible night you had." Harry said and squeezed her shoulder. He glanced from her over to Draco, laughing as he said, "Surely Malfoy will be slightly better company than Fredrick."

"I appreciate the compliment, Potter." Draco said lifting his glass with a sneer.

"Let's go Scorp." Harry said and the two of them retreated down the hallway and up the stairs.

Hermione instantly reached for the glass and took a long sip before gaining enough courage to glance over at Draco who was watching her, seemingly pondering over what to say to break the silence. She took another sip and then sit it down, smiling at him and then glancing around the room.

"I must say I hadn't imagined my night ending quite like this. Arriving at my best friends flat to find Draco Malfoy and his son having dinner like it's the most normal thing to happen on a Saturday evening."

His lips twitched in the corner of his mouth as he took a long sip from his glass.

"Let me guess, you were planning to end your night wrapped in the arms of some prestigious dragon wrangler, or when that went horribly spend your efforts with that, what was it you called it... _muggle vibrator_?"

If Hermione hadn't swallowed the sip of her whisky moments before that she was sure it would have spilled our of her mouth at his words. She felt her cheeks burn a bright pink and Draco's smirk grew as he let out a small laugh.

"Apologies, that was my attempt dissolving the tension..."

Hermione quickly took another sip, trying to think of something clever to say but found that she couldn't while her mind thought of Draco thinking of her in either situation he described.

"I think you managed to increase it actually. A skill you've mastered over the years as I recall." She finally said and noticed he hadn't dropped his eyes from hers once. His facial expression remaining impassive.

"Yes. I do seem to have that effect in most situations following the war."

Hermione felt a terrible dread build in her stomach and immediately regretting opening her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean- What I meant to say is..." She struggled to be honest with him as this was the first real conversation they had ever had together. While she often passed him at work and at formal events they were rarely alone for more than a few moments. She dropped her gaze to the amber liquid in her drink as she spoke. "What I meant to say is that I'm not certain what to make of the person you've become. It's difficult to rationalize why I feel comfortable with you considering our past, but I do- feel comfortable with you, that is."

She heard how small her voice sounded in her ears, but managed to keep speaking.

"Perhaps that's why you think you have that effect on other situations because people aren't sure what to make of you because they don't really know you are."

She lifted her eyes to see him starring intently at her like he was conflicted with what she was saying, but also considering every word with deep concentration.

"I'm positive knowing me would not change the effect my presence has on people, but rather worsen it further." He countered.

"I would bet that you're wrong," she said simply, "and if you were to let someone in then it would only take an open mind for them to realize everything you have to offer."

Draco leaned forward then, "And what is it you believe I am keeping from the world Granger? What hidden sentiment am I harboring for my own indulgence that I would not willing portray to the world-? To you-? Or are you implying you've witnessed such sentiments?"

Hermione tensed at his blunt approach though he hardly seemed bothered by her words.

"It's curious..." He continued, sensing her lack of a rebuttal. "You must have put some thought into this as you seem quite certain in your deduction of my character." He lowered his voice slightly and Hermione saw something in his eyes flash when he spoke. "What was it that caused you to feel comfortable around me? Cause I assure you, whatever it was that led you to feel that way, was done so unintentionally."

She wasn't surprised to hear him say this. When they did speak it often led to him bickering with her, or she would often overhear him dismissing other co-workers attempt in congratulating him with his progress at the Ministry. He rarely accepted kind words when directed at him specifically, especially from her. Overtime Hermione had found it endearing because it was a terribly ironic thought, Draco Malfoy bashful, feigning modesty; though she thought she knew the true reason for him pushing others away- he didn't feel he deserved such praise.

She leaned across the table as he was, both of them leaning on their elbows with their drinks in hand, challenging one another with a hard stare.

"It must be exhausting to constantly keep people out, pushing them away. I'm not sure how you manage it."

Before he could remark a sad smile grew on her face that caused him to firmly clench his jaw. She glanced down at her drink and then back at him. He was tense as he regarded her, but the warm feeling in her veins from the whisky gave her the slight courage she needed to keep her eyes locked on his. She felt like there was a magnet in his stare, pulling her into the icy abyss.

"I know you visit the graves at midnight on the anniversary of the Battle... after everyone else has gone." She began and saw his brow pull together. "I know you have financially supported more than one of my non-profit organizations and reform policies, _generously_ and in secret. I know you spent an additional year helping to rebuild Hogwarts, a year that was not required of you by the Ministry and separate from your probation." Her smile twitched wider, "I can also see how much you love your son. I see it in the way you speak to him with respect and how you seem to brighten with a sense of pride in your features whenever he asks questions. I'd even bet to wager that you're a wonderful father. Harry's complimented your cleverness several times over the years, everyone who works with you at the Ministry speaks to how impressed they are at how proficient you are in your line of work." She nodded once then, "So, to answer your question: Yes. Yes, I have witnessed such sentiments and I believe my witnessing them is what has allowed me to feel comfortable around you... but I have a terrible habit of paying too close attention to people and subjects that are something of an enigma to me, others don't particularly obsess over finding answers as much as I do. My curiosity has always been one of my best and worst traits, I've been told..."

There was a very long pause as Draco seemed to be searching for a reason she had just admitted all of that to him. His eyes were scanning her face and she suddenly felt slightly exposed, but was only able to regret it for a moment before he broke the silence.

"An enigma you say?"

Hermione shifted under his focused stare and cleared her throat trying to dissolve some of the tension in her dry throat. She wasn't sure what to expect in regards to his reaction to her sudden need to tell him how closely she had actually been paying attention to him over the years. She wondered if he would laugh or get angry or- she wasn't sure really as she honestly did not know him at all- only what she theorized in her mind and what if she was completely off and he was exactly the prat he'd always been-

"Yes, something that is puzzling or difficult to understand-"

"I'm aware of the definition, Granger." He cut in before she could finish. His fingers, she then noticed, had tightened around the glass on the table in front of him. "What is puzzling to me is why you thought it worth your time to consider me at all."

"Oh, well-" She lifted her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, her mind feeling more hazy than it had been when she arrived and maybe she shouldn't have had a glass of whisky after an entire bottle of wine. "I suppose- I, um... I'm not entirely sure."

A small shaky laugh escaped her as she struggled to find the right words. Her eyes continued to glance from his gaze down to her hands where she was gripping the glass almost as tightly as he was and back to his unwavering stare. She wished she could portray the same sense of calm confidence that he always seemed to personify in any situation.

"Well, I began keeping up with you after your trial..." She swallowed nervously. "What you said that day- I-I thought about it often and it occurred to me what it must have been like for you during the war. I hadn't ever considered it that way before you... so, whenever your name came up in conversation with Harry, or I saw you or your family in the Prophet I... I don't know, I suppose I-" She shrugged, letting another shaky breath clear her dizzied mind, forcing a small smile. "I wanted to know that you were able to start over- have a second chance, you know? I thought you deserved a better hand than the on you were dealt..."

He appeared to be frozen, not even his eyelids blinked to indicate that he had heard a word of what she said. She anxiously laughed again, hoping he would stop staring and say _something_\- anything!

"Malfoy." She said studying him. She saw his fingers twitch where they were still clasped firmly around his glass. "If you don't say something in the next five seconds I'm going to assume that I've properly shocked you into a catatonic state and I'm going to have to call Harry to come revive you."

"I, um-" He stuttered through a shaky breath, clearing his throat and clenching his jaw. He brought his glass to his lips and finished its contents, placing it lightly and slowly onto the table once more as if trying to buy more time before looking up at Hermione, who was watching him intently with a worried expression. His eyes shot to hers then and Hermione held back the need to look away from the sheer intensity of them. When he spoke, his voice was hardly above a whisper and the delicacy of it tore at something in Hermione's chest. "Were you there that night? The last anniversary of the Battle... at the graveyard? I thought- _Merlin _... I thought-"

He shut his eyes then, shaking his head, then opening them watching her for several moments.

"I was." She said. "I saw you, but I didn't want to intrude so I- um, I left. I wasn't exactly in the right mindset to talk and it looked like you were determined to be alone. But then, the next morning I ran into you at the Ministry and-" A wave of embarrassment flowed into her veins and across her skin, heating her cheeks. "-and I'm sorry- I'm just now realizing how absolutely absurd I sound. I sound like a _stalker _, don't I?"

She felt her cheeks burning bright red as she tore her stare away from his and suddenly she wished she had never gotten out of bed that morning. The sound of a breathy laugh caught her attention though and she quickly glanced up to see Draco smiling at her, running both hands through his hair and leaning forward resting on his elbows. His fingers remained locked in his pale blonde hair as he continued laughing, shaking his head slightly.

"You're... you're _laughing_? Why are you laughing?" She said slowly, feeling a thousand time more embarrassed and confused than she had all night.

"Merlin, Granger- I," He smiled then, more to himself than at her. "I thought I was fucking loosing my mind. I saw you- or at the time I thought it was just my mind playing fucking tricks on me- _punishing me_."

"Punishing you?"

His smile faltered. He nodded, swallowing uncomfortably. "Um, yeah- my mind has a tendency to torture me for my past mistakes. Particularly on that day and often in the form-"

He stopped speaking suddenly as if realizing what he was confessing and who he was confessing to...

"In the form of what?" She asked softly.

There was a long pause.

"My deepest regrets."

They remained silent for several moments letting his words float around the room and linger in the air until it was all either of them could hear.

"You're one of them." His voice was so fragile. Hermione felt her heartbeat thump slower in her chest like it was trying to contemplate if it was important to work when Draco Malfoy was confessing his regrets to her, or if it would be better to simply fade away to avoid the look of hurt on his face that was so painful to watch. "As is Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ernest McMillen, Rupert Lance, Tiffany Bulfield-" He swallowed then, his eyes firmly on the table between them. "Every person whose suffering could have been prevented had I not made the choices that I did."

Hermione wasn't sure she could say anything that he had not heard before. It had been several years after all and if he still felt responsible for their deaths- what could she possibly say or do that would take that pain away?

"So you can see why I would find it entirely unwarranted for you, or any other witch or wizard who knows of my past, to believe me redeemable or worthy of a second chance, let alone a happy ending."

He didn't lift his eyes to hers again. Instead he kept them firmly on the oak table with his brows furrowed together, lost in thought.

Hermione noticed her breathing had stopped and suddenly felt like gasping for air, but only managed a ragged breath that almost sounded like a sob. She tried to fathom what he could be feeling, but could only manage to imagine what he meant by his mind playing tricks on him- his incorporeal regrets accompanying him to visit the graves of those he felt responsible for killing. She tried to imagine him seeing her visit him that night and wondered what he imagined she thought of him now. Would his mind's version of her blame him for the deaths of her friends? She hoped not. She didn't want any form of her, real or not, to cause him any more pain than what he already placed upon himself.

_'... and I will tell my son one day of the bravery of the three Gryffindors with a sense of regret and pride; regret for not being the man my son would one day call a hero, and pride knowing that even so, those heroes awarded me a second chance to become one... for him.'_

Hermione had replayed his words from his trial in her mind so many times that she found it difficult to imagine he could still think himself unworthy of second chances.

"Worthiness does not depend on others opinions, but it does stem from the perception of oneself- and it appears you've allowed your self perception to remain in the past..."

Hermione said feeling more certain of herself than she had all night. Something about seeing the man before her, a man she had observed to be selfless, giving, loyal, and honest, and the exact opposite of what she once believed, seeing him in pain ignited something in her to help him see what she saw.

"I think you're wrong if you think you don't deserve happiness," she continued, "and if you removed your sights off the past you would see that you've managed to find it all on your own- your new beginning and second chance to be the type of person you want to be... for your son; from what I can tell you are already that person." Hermione felt his eyes on her now, but she didn't look up. She wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction to her words.

"Revolutionary, Granger... truly." Draco's voice sounded rough, but it lacked its usual bite. She glanced up to see him narrowing his eyes at her. "It must be all very straight forward to you, but I assure you, it is not... If I could forget the past don't you think I would have tried that already? I can't sit here and listen to you, _you_ of all people, tell me that I deserve anything. So please-" He shut his eyes firmly for emphasis, like it pained him to look at her. "-_please_, stop making me out to be some changed man. The only thing that has _changed_ is that now I have a son and a dead wife- a son who will one day learn that his father was a coward, not a hero- and a dead wife who only married me out of some sick obligation of outdated traditions, honor and duty-"

His eyes remained shut as he forced the words through gritted teeth, each word felt like a nail was being hammered into Hermione's chest.

"I wasn't _brave_ _enough_ to fight against Voldemort- I wasn't _strong_ _enough_ to stand up to my father- I wasn't _selfless_ _enough_ to keep my mother safe- I wasn't _attentive_ _enough _ to realize that my wife was disintegrating right before my eyes- and I'm terrified for the day that my son will realize that his father will never be _enough_..."

Hermione watched his shoulders shaking slightly as he seemed to be struggling to catch his breath. His fists were clenched firmly on the table and his head was hovering over the table. It was difficult for her to remain seated when all she wanted to do was to cross the room and comfort him somehow, but she didn't. She just remained seated as her insides felt as if they were slowly being filled with dense lead, weighing her down. The feeling was not foreign to her. She often felt her insides grow heavy until she numbed the discomfort completely and it remained in the back of her mind until she let her guard down and it returned full force. Though it usually only resurfaced when she was alone, in the silence with her thoughts, and she often wondered if the woman she was would ever be enough for anyone too...

It was an awful, yet comforting, sentiment to share with someone. Some part of her wanted to tell him that she felt the same, but knew what he was explaining was far more intense than any sense of loneliness she felt.

At hearing him speak of his late wife she felt a terrible stinging in her veins as she tried to image what it would be like to loose the mother of your child before your child even saw his fourth birthday. If Draco's intent was to make her think less of him, he had somehow managed to only confirm her suspicions of the type of person she believed he had become. He had also just been vulnerably honest with her and it occurred to her that for all of the wonderful things she had witnessed him do over the years, in the shadows and without recognition, she had never thought of how lonely he must be. She never heard of him getting drinks with any of his coworkers after work or him having friends at all.

No wonder he was unable to escape his misery and past mistakes. All he did was spend time with his mother and his son, both of which he clearly loved immeasurably, but both equally a reminder of all the ways he believes he failed them.

"Malfoy..." She finally managed to conjure up the strength it took to say something. He slowly lifted his eyes to hers and she could sense the pain, though he masked it well.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, raking both of his hands through his now messy platinum hair. "I don't know why I just-"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

He blinked once, then twice.

"Why are you- I-I don't, um-

Hermione tilted her head to the side and repeated slowly, "Draco Malfoy. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

He blinked again, but seemed to shake himself from wherever his mind had been a moment ago. He cleared his throat.

"Yes..?"

"Yes?" She repeated, smiling at the confused look on his face.

"Um," He swallowed and despite his confusion seemed to be unable to hide the twitch of an amused smirk on the corner of his mouth. "Are you asking me out?"

She shrugged. The small amount of confidence she had moments ago seemed to be dwindling rapidly. She reached for her glass and took a sip and then reached for the bottle to pour a little more as she avoiding his eyes and said, "It could be considered a date... _or_ it can simply be a dinner with a friend."

"_Hermione Granger _ is asking _me_ out on a date?" He repeated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, both brows lifted high in utter amusement.

She wanted to slap the smirk on his face, but also keep starring at it? She wasn't sure exactly.

"You're currently in Harry Potter's dining room, having dinner..." She pointed out.

"This isn't some fulfillment project for you is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her in distrust.

"What?"

"Fulfillment project- you know, like how you were constantly feeling bad about the treatment of elves back in school," he leaned forward again placing his arms on the table still narrowing his eyes at her, "so you spent time with them in the kitchens to help them feel less like servants- or how you petitioned the Magical Creature Reformation Act three years ago, pushing for werewolves to have the same legal rights as witches and wizards- or like the time you wrote to the Minister every day for a year about the injustice of the conditions for prisoners in Azkaban, revoking the one shower a year rule-"

"Well, now look whose been paying attention. Looks like we've both been keeping tabs on one another." She said smugly and he rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question."

"No," She answered truthfully. "I'm not asking you to have dinner with me because I pity you, nor do I think I will get any type of _fulfillment _ out of spending time with you. I doubt it will be pleasurable in the slightest."

She smirked as she said the last bit and he returned the gesture.

"Hmm, good- so long as you aren't plotting ways you think you can fix me in that overactive brain of yours. Just because I just had a momentary mental break down in front of you doesn't mean I want to talk about any of it ever again. Potter's been forcing this whisky in me all night and I'm no good at filtering myself when I'm tipsy."

"Noted." She said, taking a sip of her own drink, feeling equally as uncertain of the amount of alcohol in her system, which was likely why she hadn't taken her eyes from his and felt brave enough to repeat her earlier request as a demand instead of a question. "Have dinner with me. Friday night at my place. I'll cook something spectacular and we can ignore our demons and _not_ talk about all the reasons we feel inadequate all night."

Draco glanced her over once. "What do you have to feel inadequate about?"

"Uh-uh," she scolded shaking her head. She moved to her feet slowly, feeling a bit dizzy by the motion but ignored it as her vision regained focus. "Friday. We'll _not_ talk about it Friday."

Draco seemed to laugh in disbelief, either at the situation or her she couldn't be certain. She lifted her brows and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. He stood to his feet and took two strides over to her and she felt her cheeks burn once she realized he was closer than necessary to give an answer. Determination set in her though and she tilted her head back so that she could continue to hold his stare. He was much taller than her, even with her heels on.

She hadn't thought of what he would look like from so close up, but quickly amended that she should have and even if she had she would have never been able to conjure him correctly. The subtle distinctions she had never taken the time to notice before were all on display for her to notice now: the icy color of his eyes actually held specks of silver reminding her of crystalized gems, his nose was not as sharp as she had once imagined, his lips were almost more alluring and full, and the perfect structure of his jaw was almost to unfair to be real.

Hermione suddenly realized they had both been studying the other, seemingly for the first time, for several moments. The twitch of his mouth caught her attention and she had to remind herself to bring her eyes up to his eyes after another beat.

"Fine." He said eventually and she tensed the moment she felt his fingers gently rest on the side her hips, moving slowly over her ribs and lightly pressing into the fabric of her dress. She managed a sharp intake of breath as he closed the small gap between them and then she felt his cheek lightly teasing the side of her face as he leaned forward, his mouth grazed the hair tucked behind her ear. The heat from his sudden proximity cause all of the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, as if saluting him for being able to entice such a reaction out of her. "Though, I will _definitely_ be considering it a date and I _guarantee_ pleasure will be had-"

Her earlier words regarding any type of pleasure spun on his lips was damn near hypnotizing to her. He pulled back, a playful smirk lighting his features making Hermione swallow, unable to keep up with the buzz in her veins, the tingling of her skin, and the utter amazement that this moment was happening at all.

"-or at the very least, I swear to not insult your intelligence like your former man of interest did earlier this evening."

Hermione managed to gain her wits about her enough to scoff, "I had _zero _ interest in that man and as for you not insulting my intelligence- I'll raise you one and request that you not insult me at all. Should be a challenge for you..."

Draco frowned, and Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach as his eyes glanced from her mouth back to her eyes. If it bothered him that they were still pressed against one another he didn't show it, instead his hold on her waist seemed to tighten slightly. _They were definitely both one drinks in too many... This would never happen otherwise right?_

"Where's the fun in that, Granger? I happen to know you find my insults charming, because even in their simplest form they reveal how clever I can be."

Hermione narrowed her eyes up at him, realizing her hands were wrapped gently around his biceps unsure when she had done that. She blamed it on her need to steady herself,_ to keep her from swaying, yes, that's why she was holding him. _

"If we're to be considering Friday as a date then I think we can begin using each others first names, _Draco_." She smiled sensing his body tense at hearing his first name coming from her. The reaction giving her a boldness to slowly move her hands from his arms to his chest until she wrapped them around his neck, pressing their chests together. His eyes were moving from her eyes to her mouth more frequently, making her head spin. Her voice was low as she continued, "As for what I consider charming, I can admit with only slight embarrassment that I do enjoy your reaction to the fright of my hair on rainy days, and you can be quite creative when you attempt to describe the ways it resembles a natural disaster."

She was only vaguely aware that he had begun to lower his head as she had already closed her eyes and was awaiting what she hoped would come next. The faintness of his breath filtered across her lips, reminding her of how much whisky they had both been drinking and his hands moved from her waist until they clasped around her throat, his thumbs tracing the line of her jaw. She wondered if he could feel the rapid pace at which her heartbeat was thumping in her throat.

A loud 'THUNK' resounded above them and Hermione's eyes shot open.

"MALFOY! HERMIONE!"

Harry's voice shouted down the stairs and Draco immediately ran down the hall and sprinted up the stairs, taking three at a time. Hermione hurried behind him, slower, as the alcohol seemed determined to make her unable to control her legs completely.

As she finally caught up to Draco and found him in the doorway of one of Harry's guest rooms she had to peer around his shoulder to see what had caused Harry to call out to them in a panic. Hermione heard an odd sort of laugh come from Draco, it was like a bark more than a true laugh and she eventually managed to shove past him to see what was so amusing.

"Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, taking in the mess of a room before her.

Harry was firmly planted upside down on the far wall hovering several feet in the air, his face bright pink and body covered in feathers. Hermione's eyes darted around the room, pillows were thrown about, all of them emptied of their cushioned contents, the far desk on the other end of the room was upturned, the tall lamp had fallen into the drapes of the window, causing them to be scattered on the floor, and there seemed to be a sticky yellow substance scattered about resembling honey. Her heart raced until her eyes found the small platinum haired boy stuck to the opposite wall of Harry, covered in the yellow substance and feathers as well. Hermione gasped as a series of bubbles floated from under the far door until it burst open and Kreacher came floating out, lifting in the air stuck in some form of gigantic soap bubble, hiccuping and grumbling though the bubble seemed to be keeping anyone from hearing him.

"What in Salazar's tits did you do to my son Potter?" Draco managed, his tone equal parts filled with disbelief and amusement.

"I've learned the sticking charm father!" Scorpius said excitedly. His eyes were bright with excitement and then his smile faltered as his eyes fell to the floor. "Though, I dropped Mr. Potter's wand and now we're stuck."

"Oi, don't look at me like that 'Mione. We we're just having a bit of fun." Harry said with a shaky laugh, but he looked a little queazy hanging upside down like he was. "Would've been fine if Scorp hadn't accidentally bounded Kreacher in the bubble- just a slip of words, really... but, er, uh, you mind helping me down?"

"Harry James Potter." She said moving into the room towards Scorpius first. She lifted her wand and gently detached Scorpius with a modified Severing Charm and then levitated the small boy to the ground next to her. She noticed the severing charm managed to tear the back of his shirt and a piece still remain stuck to the wall above. Before she could check on Scorpius she was caught off guard by the large grin he was shooting up at her.

"That was wicked!" He said bouncing up and down and then ran around her towards Draco, who looked down at his son in confusion.

"Where did you learn to say that I wonder?" Draco drawled, glaring over at Harry and then back down at his son sighing. He lifted his wand to rid his son of the sticky substance and repaired his shirt in two quick flicks of his wand.

"Uh, hi- yea, er, I'm still here. Just hanging out-" Harry attempted to laugh but it came out more like a strangled cough. He caught Hermione's glare and quickly amended, "Just kidding- that's- um, that's not funny."

She sighed and moved to do the same for Harry that she had just done for Scorpius, but instead of levitating him she only flipped him up right and let him fall the few feet to his bum. Hermione watched him fall quickly unable to catch his balance, landing on the ground with a 'THUNK'. She smirked, in the back of her mind this served as revenge on him for interrupting her moment with Draco.

"Oi, 'Mione! That hurt!"

"Sorry, little buzzed- too much whisky, not enough wand control I suppose." She said with a shrug and she heard Draco laughing behind her.

She turned to see Draco standing with Scorpius on his hip, smiling wide at Harry as he struggled to stand to his feet.

"Potter, you are no longer allowed to be left unsupervised with my son."

"Teaching a child a complex spells- it's idiotic and it's dangerous! What if something worse would have happened? Honestly, Harry!" Hermione scolded again, moving to slap him on the arm and he only flinched but looked sheepishly over at her as he muttered an apology. "There is a reason they begin lessons at the age of eleven and not five!"

"Wait, you managed to stick Potter and yourself to the wall and trap a house-elf in a bubble?" Draco seemed to be considering the view of the room and then he glanced at his son in his arms.

"Yes, father. Mr. Potter was showing me how to float a feather and how to stick them to things. We started sticking them to the wall and then some got stuck to Kreacher..."

Hermione glared and Harry, who only shrugged.

"Hm," Draco's brows lifted and he nodded. "Impressive."

Harry smiled and Hermione only starred with her jaw open.

"Impressive? Draco, what if Harry hadn't been able to call for us and Scorpius fell-"

"He's taken worse spills. You should see him fall off a broom-"

"A... A _B-BROOM_?!" She repeated, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

Draco rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Well he wasn't alone, witch. I was on it too."

Hermione just gapped at him, blinking rapidly.

"Well, this has been fun." Harry said in a chipper tone, clapping his hands together. "We should do this again sometime. Er- well, perhaps maybe not this, but you know... dinner. Ginny, me, you two..."

"I thought you were just showing him your broom. How exactly did it turn into-" Draco flung his wrist out gesturing at the room. "-whatever this is."

"Oh, well... Scorp wanted to- actually, it's a bit of a long story and uh- I'm not particularly proud that a five year old manipulated me into teaching him spells." Harry said with a shaky laugh, shrugging. "Best to not know the details really."

"How is it that you manage to defeat evil on a daily basis, but can be easily manipulating by a toddler?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Harry looked serious as he said, "He's a Malfoy, 'Mione. Those wizards are tricky at every age. They're practically born with a cunning agenda and the necessary intelligence to see it through."

Hermione glanced over at Draco who was smugly nodding in agreement. "He's got a point."

"Oh, you two are impossible." She threw her hands up and moved towards the door. The spinning feeling in her head was now in her stomach and she was certain she would fall asleep the moment she closed her eyes. She stopped at the doorframe and turned on her heel. "Harry, thank you for allowing me to intrude on your dinner. I will refrain from mentioning any of this to Ginny if you swear to never teach your children magic whilst you've had whisky in your system. Agreed?"

Harry smiled, nodding as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Agreed, and you may crash my dinner any time. I'm glad you stopped by."

Hermione nodded, satisfied that she made her point and glanced over at Scorpius and Draco, and for a moment she was unsettled with how alike they were.

"Scorpius," She gave him a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you soon."

"It was nice to meet you Hermione Granger."

She took his small hand and giggled as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand as he had earlier. Her eyes darted from the toddlers to the man holding him, and felt her cheeks flush remembering his lips only inches from hers only minutes ago. She cleared her throat, suddenly not sure what to even say after what they had said earlier to one another. Was it only the alcohol that gave her the boldness to ask him to dinner, and for him to lean in and want to kiss her? Would he even want to tomorrow? Would she? _Oh boy-_

"I'll see you Friday, then?" He said, clearly noticing her inability to form a sentence.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Friday."

"What do you say to spending the night with Narcissa Friday, Scorp?" Draco asked his son, and then his eyes slid back to Hermione's with a knowing smirk. _If he was planning to have Narcissa watch his son then was he expecting to be with her all night ? Was it awful of her to hope so?_

Hermione blushed and glanced over at Harry who was watching them with heightened interest. She quickly looked away from him and the need to make a quick exit seemed to heighten the longer the seconds ticked on.

"Um, right. Goodbye Draco." She stuck out her hand without thinking and instantly felt the embarrassment fill her lungs as he starred at it for a moment with amusement smack across his smug face. She wanted to slap him.

"Goodby Hermione." Draco said, his voice sounding similar to a purr, reaching out and gently wrapping his long fingers around her hand. His hand seemed to swallow her own and his thumb rubbed the outside of her wrist, holding her hand a moment longer than a normal hand shake causing her skin to tingle again. Remembering that Harry was in the room she inhaled deeply, removing her hand from his and back pedaling.

"Ah, ok, right... see you Harry!"

She didn't chance glancing at Harry again, knowing that he was watching her with an unsettling expression on his face, as she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall. She took several deep breaths, focusing her attention on making it to the fireplace. Her fingers wrapped around the Floo powder and she managed to call out her address correctly, and felt her body being transported away from Harry's flat, thankful that the strange night had finally reached its end.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is just straight up me getting carried away with SMUT with a dash of actual PLOT... enjoy! Also this chapter is stupid long, like 15k+ words. Why? I got carried away... as one does when writing Dramione smut. **

Hermione wasn't planning to take her lunch in muggle London, but as twelve o'clock rolled around she realized how long its been since she actually left her office for lunch. Her Monday had begun as normal as it usually did. Her Sunday, the day before, was filled with obsessive cleaning and re-organizing her flat in preparation for Malfoy coming over later that week. She may have gone a little overboard with preparing, but if she was honest with herself this was the first time she had actually been looking forward to something in a long time.

She was just leaving the muggle cafe with a muffin in one hand and a coffee in the other when she heard someone call her name from across the street. Stopping in her path, she turned to scan the busy street and her eyes landed on a slightly familiar face, one that she was certain would remember her but definitely not make it a point to say hello if ever they crossed paths. It took Hermione a moment to realize the immaculate witch, dressed in a perfectly pressed form-fitting emerald dress and dirty blonde hair wrapped in an effortlessly fixed bun, a hair style that frustrated Hermione to look at due to her inability to ever get her hair to remain that high on her head without toppling over.

"Hermione Granger!" The witch turned to the man who was standing next to her, their hands laced together. The man, Hermione immediately recognized, his perfectly sculpted brown hair was pushed over to one side and his green eyes fell on hers, a smile slowly spread across his face. He was dressed equally as put together as the witch on his arm, his dark grey oxford and slim fitted trousers complimented his lithe frame. Hermione felt like she was watching a muggle runway show.

Hermione shook herself from her trance and managed to pull a smile over her face.

"Theo, Daphne... What a surprise." She said as they strode across the street and came within hearing distance.

She only slightly lost her breath as Daphne pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione glanced at Theo behind her, he had a knowing smirk across his face as if he sensed Hermione's discomfort. They weren't friends, per se, but after the war Theo Nott had become quite involved with her non-profit endeavors. He financially supported many of her start up projects and started his own company about a year ago, recruiting Hermione for legal work from time to time. He was very passionate to ensure all muggle-born witches and wizards were better suited for entering the wizarding world. He organized a small community center for muggle parents that he asked Hermione to visit monthly to help them feel appropriately adjusted, answering questions and relaying any resources she thoughts would benefit them and their children.

It surprised Hermione at first, why he would care so much about muggle-borns, but his reasons were revealed to her at length once he told her of his experiences during the war. Theo was anti-all-things-that-his-father-wanted and what had begun as a simple rebellious act to use his money on the one thing he knew his father would hate the most had turned into a rather influential institution the wizarding world never knew they needed.

Daphne Greengrass- er, Daphne Nott now, was hardly more than an acquaintance, though Hermione wasn't sure the witch knew that.

"Oh, I'm so glad we ran into you! I was just telling Theo how we need to have dinner soon. How are you? You look simply stunning."

Hermione shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as the actually stunning witch ran her eyes up and down her small form. Hermione attempted to pull at her grey cardigan and black pleated skirt, both very... well, plain in all respects and her hair was possibly sticking up in angles she knew was the opposite of stylish.

"Er- thank you. It's nice to see you both." She smiled, and glanced at Theo. "Congratulations on the expansion by the way."

Theo nodded, "Thanks. Work in progress. Been pretty busy hiring people who actually know what they're doing, but overall it's been good to have something that's fully mine, you know?"

Hermione felt her lips pull into a genuine smile then. She was aware how difficult it was for him following the war, living his his father's shadow, trying to overcome the reputation he never earned.

"You deserve it... truly." Herminoe said and turned to Daphne who was still beaming at Hermione, though it seemed not entirely without effort to keep her smile plastered on her face. "And you Daphne, you must be very proud."

"I am." The witch agreed eagerly. "His being so occupied as been just wonderful for me... It's allowed me time to explore my own passions, which before Theo I would have never even knew I had."

Herminoe looked slightly surprised then, "Oh?"

"She's a brilliant stylist. I've encouraged her to start her own fashion line."

_That actually made sense_, Hermione thought.

"Oh, but just a small project really, for now at least." Daphne said, blushing as Theo smiled down at her. Hermione was slightly off-put seeing the confidant witch look bashful. "I mean, I've only got a few pieces thrown together and we've only just begun presenting my work to a few muggle designers... really, it's nothing... most likely it will just be a side hobby. It's why we're here today actually. My first meeting with a potential investor."

"That's incredible, Daphne." Hermione remarked. "Why muggle designers? Surely there are plenty Wizarding designers who would enjoy your work."

"Oh, no. No. I couldn't- like I said it's only a side hobby, and they'll most likely hate it- I could never show my face to the wizarding public if that were the case. It's best to try it out with muggles first- that way if I fail I'll still have my dignity."

"She's only slightly ridiculous." Theo added, pulling Daphne closer. "She's incredibly talented... her mother never allowed her to pursue her passion so now that she can I have no doubt she'll take both the muggle and wizarding fashion world's breath away, as she has mine."

"Oh, shut up." Daphne said shoving him playfully and turning her attention back to Hermione. "I meant what I said, though. We should have dinner soon. I'm afraid I never see anyone from Hogwarts as often as I would like..."

Hermione couldn't miss the slight sadness in her tone as she confessed this.

"I would like that very much." Hermione said. "I believe Luna's invited everyone from our year to her birthday at the pub on Tuesday... the one around the corner from the Ministry- the Irish one. You two should come. I'm certain she would love if you two stopped by."

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun!" Daphne said smiling up at Theo. "We'll go, won't we?"

Hermione didn't miss Theo's shoulders tense slightly before nodding.

"Sure, if you want to."

"Oh, this day is only getting better by the second! I'm going to go ahead and go in and use the ladies room before I present. I'm sweating through the dress already."

"Good luck." Hermione said as Daphne smiled at her.

"Thanks! I look forward to seeing you Tuesday!"

As Daphne rushed past her and into the large building behind them, Theo remained and shuffled his feet for a moment.

"It was nice to see you Hermione. I'm glad you're doing well..."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped just then... inviting you two-"

"Oh, no... don't- don't be sorry-" He said quickly, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "It's just- well..."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I understand if you're still uncomfortable with the idea of seeing everyone again."

"What? Oh, no... it's not that." Theo said with a small laugh shaking his head. "I've ran into pretty much everyone from school over the years. It's not me i'm worried about. It's Daph, actually..." He sighed, "It's just that she's constantly forcing us to social gatherings, starting new projects, taking on too much thinking I won't notice that she's avoiding being alone for too long ever since Astoria..."

Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest. _Astoria- how did she not piece that together earlier?!_

"Theo... I'm so sorry. I am so oblivious. That was entirely insensitive of me- I hadn't thought-"

"No. Hermione. Seriously. Don't feel bad. The fact that you asked her will be the highlight of our dinner conversation tonight. She really admires you, plus she genuinely lives for social gatherings so don't apologize... I'm sure it'll be fun either way."

Hermione noticed him force a smile as he glanced away. She couldn't help but wonder what Daphne's relationship was with Draco and Scorpio now, was it even her place to ask? If Daphne was avoiding what happened then that would certainly only add to Draco's guilt. Hermione frowned as she remembered everything he had admitted to her the other night.

"Well, I can only imagine how difficult it would be to loose a sister." As she said this she couldn't help but picture a certain blonde haired wizard and her heart ached. "I admit I never really knew her, but I've met her son, and if he's anything similar to her I'd imagine she was lovely..."

"Really?" Theo asked, his brows lifting in disbelief. "You've met Scorpius?"

"Oh- um, well... yes. He accompanied his father to dinner at Harry's the other night."

Hermione didn't miss the frown that formed on Theo's features, a slight tinge of hurt flashing behind his eyes.

"I should head in. Daphne's probably talking herself out of presenting as we speak." He said after a few moments.

"Oh, right..." Hermione offered a small smile, unsure of what to make of him suddenly shutting down at the mention of Malfoy. "I can't wait to hear how wonderful she does! She's lucky to have you."

Theo managed a smile at hearing that, "She really is. I try to tell her everyday, maybe it'll mean more coming from you."

Hermione laughed slowly backing away from him, "I'll be sure to remind her at the party. See you."

"See you Hermione!"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a very observant woman. Her intuition was part of what made her so intimidating whenever Draco remembered trying to lie to her when he was younger. Over the years, he quickly came to the realization that she would get her way in the end and that whatever he believed to be shameful enough to keep from his mother was never worth getting caught in a lie by her.

Two days following his odd run in with Hermione at Potter's house he found himself the subject of his mother's observant gaze while she sat in the wingback chair across from his desk, paying him a visit in his office. His office was located directly above the Unspeakable department and not the most pleasant place to be, the second to last level of the Ministry building that was buried under the streets of London. Draco didn't mind it as much, as the cold dampness and lack of light reminded him of the Slytherin dormitories.

His mother's fingers were delicately holding her tea cup to her lips, titling it back slowly and returning it to its saucer without the 'clink' sound of china touching china. An impressive feat to most witches and wizards, though Draco new better, his mother had once told him of the cushioning charm she placed on any tea cup she held; a charm she learned from her sister Andromeda while they were younger and forced to be taught the formal Pureblood etiquette that most wealthy Wizarding families subjected their children to.

Draco cleared his throat after several moment ticked by without a word. She had only walked in moments ago and her intentions for visiting had not yet been made known.

"Mother," Draco eventually said, shoving his parchment to the side. "I've only got twenty minutes left of my work day so if you wouldn't mind skipping the pleasantries and inform me to what I owe this pleasure of your unannounced visit- here- in my office- without ever mentioning that you would be visiting- on this day?"

Narcissa grimaced at his need to annunciate each word with the type of sarcastic flare only he and his father could annoyingly perfect. She placed her tea cup and saucer down on his desk, leaning back a moment later, her eyes continued to examine him, letting the silence simmer. She enjoyed the small telling signs that she had come to associate with her son's anxious ticks. Reading people, for Narcissa Malfoy, was an art, one that she had mastered along with, well, whatever else proved important to learn in order to see things through. She was a resourceful and relentlessly intelligent woman so her son's lack of tact with avoiding her owls were an obvious sign for her to surprise him with a visit if she wanted answers.

He had been avoiding her owls ever since their short conversation following the Wizarding Banquet almost two months ago; a conversation where Narcissa insisted that Draco pull his 'stubbornly oblivious head out of his arse and realize that a certain brilliant witch was making eyes at him the entire night, why didn't you ask her to dance?'; to which Draco replied by waving away her accusations, refusing the possibility with something along the lines of 'Hermione Granger is the last witch to ever want Draco Malfoy to ask her anything, let alone for a dance' and stormed out of the Manor with his sleeping son tucked against his chest.

Draco shifted again in his office chair as his mother's stare seemed to crawl across the large oak desk between them and begin to inch closer to his mind. It was never good news if his mother appeared unannounced, though he knew Scorpius was safe with his Aunt Andromeda, attending his nephew, Teddy's, Quidditch practice.

The door to his office clicked and behind it appeared Harry Potter. His green eyes behind his ridiculous round glasses instantly landing on Narcissa, beaming at her.

"Narcissa! What a lovely surprise. What brings you to the pits of the Ministry this fine afternoon?"

Draco felt his stomach twist in a knot at the familiarity with which Harry spoke to his mother and leaned in to wrap his arms around her in a hug. He rolled his eyes as Harry winked at him over his mother's shoulder, Harry's hand squeezing the woman's arm as he pulled away.

"I do believe my door was shut, Potter. Did they not teach proper manners up in whatever cupboard you crawled out of as a child?" Draco said with a bored expression, and unsurprisingly, Harry ignored him with a shrug, turning directly to his mother once more.

"You look beautiful as always." Harry added before Draco could remark on his inappropriate placement of his hands on her waist. Harry sensed his irritation and smirked as he dropped his hands to his side.

"No need for flattery Harry. You know as well as I do that I have no need for such affirmation." She stated plainly, though her eyes held the tint of a smile that was missing from her lips. "I've actually just stopped by to remind my son that it is rude to ignore his mother's owls- nothing too pressing that it can't wait... what brings you to my son's office?" Her eyes scanned Harry, taking in his casual attire, with an expression mixed with curiosity and only slight disapproval. Narcissa Malfoy had changed her stances on much following the war, but denim jeans still remained in her unsatisfactory category.

"Ah, wanted to give Draco another opportunity to turn me down for drinks tonight. A group of us are celebrating a friends birthday. Sort of a reunion of sorts actually, most of the students from our year will be in attendance." Harry explained, sensing Narcissa's eyes flickering from his over to Draco who was glaring at him. "He already refused earlier," Harry grinned sheepishly, nodding to the other side of the door, -"but Hermione insisted I ask again-"

"Miss Granger?"

Narcissa's lifted brow caused Harry to pause, he glanced to Draco, whose eyes grew wide as he began shaking his head at Harry, the heat from his gaze palpable. Before Harry could come up with a way around answering Narcissa was already moving towards the door and opening it, revealing a pacing Hermione on the other side.

At the sound of Draco's door creaking open her brown hair bounced around her shoulders, her brow furrowed in concentration and slowly forming into a slightly more panicked expression, as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa's smile seemed to grow an inch, as she turned from the witch standing in the dimly lit corridor, and quickly landed on her son's. "Were you planning to wait out there the whole time?"

"Oh, I wasn't- I was just waiting on Harry-"

"Well, there's no sense to wait out here-" The beautiful woman said moving deeper into the room with a graceful step back. "-Come, join us."

Draco stood the moment Hermione's gaze swept past Harry and Narcissa and landed on him. He felt the heat from his chest rise to his face and realized his mouth was hanging open, quickly shutting it. He moved around his desk to stand behind the other two visitors, but planted his feet firmly between them as he realized he hadn't the slight idea of what the appropriate welcoming gesture would be. He was still at work, so a handshake would be acceptable, but his body itched to pull her into an embrace as his mind drifted to the feeling of holding her only days ago... He quickly shook that thought as he glanced at his mother who was clearly noticing Draco's inner turmoil. He focused on composing himself, and in the end decided on a firm nod in Hermione's direction, which he then thought seemed cold, but it was already too late to do anything else.

Another beat later, Hermione was moving into the small office with them and Narcissa reached her hand out to squeeze Hermione's forearm in greeting.

"It's lovely to see you dear, though my previous visits to the Ministry, to be frank, I do not miss at all, our passing conversations in the moments I wasn't being hounded for information by Aurors, those moments I do find myself longing for." Narcissa said smiling politely at Hermione.

Draco stared at his mother in confusion, unaware she had spent such time with Hermione.

"Perhaps you would indulge to visit me at the Manor for tea soon? It's so difficult to find witches capable of stimulating conversation these days, and with Draco abandoning me to tend to that giant Manor by myself I find myself restless with the desire for good company..."

Hermione felt everyone's eyes on her as she glanced at Harry who was grinning down at his feet. She quickly swallowed, sensing that her pause may be interpreted as rude, but the moment she tried to open her mouth Draco stepped forward causing her to shut it quickly.

"Mother..." Draco was starring at his mother now, speaking deliberately when he said, "I don't think Hermione would enjoy returning to the Manor-"

"Nonsense, Draco." Narcissa said flippantly, raising her hand to brush his input away. "It's been five years, dear, not everyone is still wallowing in the past. I'm certain Miss Granger is not the delicate flower you imagine her to be. She did fly on the back of a dragon, or so your terribly naughty son is determined to tell me every night during bedtime. My grandson is very taken with you Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't miss the way the skin around Draco's eyes tightened and his jaw clinched at his mothers words.

"I would like very much to come and visit you, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione quickly said, avoiding Draco's stare of confusion before adding, "I've missed our conversations and would love to see your lovely gardens again. Have your bull-lillies begun blooming? If I remember correctly, late February is when they first begin to sprout..."

"Yes, you are correct. They should be in full bloom in two weeks time. How about I owl you the moment they do and we can take tea in the conservatory?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Well, it's settled then," Narcissa said, glancing around with a satisfied sigh. "I should be going so you three can meet your friends to celebrate."

"You've only just arrived Mother." Draco said as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Was there a reason for your visit, because if so I'm sure I can-"

"No. No. It was nothing." She amended quickly, picking a piece of lint from her perfectly pressed navy robes, a thin smile forming across her face. "I'll be picking Scorpius up from Andromeda's tonight in your stead, so you can enjoy your evening."

Draco's jaw clinched tighter as he seemed to be containing his frustration with his mother. "That won't be necessary as I have already informed Potter that I won't be joining-"

"Draco, dear. You're going." Narcissa said with a curt nod. As he begun to protest, she lifted her hand and continued, "I will not allow you to spend another night rummaging through that dusty old library alone after you've played whatever childish games your son comes up with. You need to spend time with someone who is not still wearing nappies."

Her face immediately brightened as she turned to Harry and Hermione who were both shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably beside her.

"It was wonderful running in to the both of you." She then focused her attention on Hermione, "Be looking out for my owl, dear."

"I will be." Hermione said as Harry added, "Have a good night, Narcissa."

Narcissa was already out the door before Draco could say a word.

"To be fair." Harry said to Draco after a moment, a smile forming on his face as Draco glared at him, "I'm fairly certain Padma may still wear nappies. She's a healer now and I remember her telling us once that it allows her to save time from using the loo."

Draco scrunched his nose as he glared at Harry. "One, that's repulsive and I would appreciate if you withheld information similarly inappropriate to share in any company in the future. Two, It's unsettling you are aware what a woman, whom is not your fiancé, wears under her skirts."

Harry shrugged, unfazed by his accusation and waved a hand in Hermione's direction, "Farily certain 'Mione wears silk underthings-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushing.

Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but Draco quickly lifted his hand in the air to cut him off with his eyes shut firmly.

"Don't." Draco gritted out. "I have no interest in learning how you know that."

'No, nothing like that." Harry quickly amended with a shaky laugh once he took in Hermione's blush and heated glare, turning back to Draco. "I only know because- well, come on- we've been best friends for ages... Ginny buys her underthings every year for Christmas and they're usually silk. It's not like I-"

"Harry. Please stop talking." Hermione said, her eyes firmly shut cringing with every passing second.

"Right... sorry. " Harry mumbled.

Hermione blushed a deeper shade as she glared over at Harry who was now scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic grin.

"Should we head to meet everyone then?" Harry glanced at his watch. "I'm sure they've already grabbed the first round by now. If we hurry we can join them for the second."

"Whose birthday did you say it was?" Draco asked and then it was Harry's turn to glare at him.

"Seriously?"

"It's Luna's birthday. She'll be 22." Hermione explained.

There was a brief uncomfortable pause as Draco seemed to be thinking something over, his eyes cast down to his feet. Hermione glanced at Harry who just shrugged. The moment Draco lifted his head Hermione could of sworn she saw something flash behind his eyes that concerned her, but it was gone just as suddenly

"And you're certain she invited me?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "She was very clear in her request to invite everyone from our year. You _are_ a part of everyone, Malfoy."

Draco nodded once, his eyes glanced quickly to Hermione's and he sighed.

"Well, let's get this over with then."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Harry asked, glancing at his watch once more.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you'vde been invited to so many parties, Potter, since you're clearly unaware that it is poor etiquette to arrive empty handed." Draco said as he handed several galleons over to the clerk behind the shop desk. Hermione's eyes widened at the price of the expensive wine Draco had just purchased, but said nothing as the three of them headed onto the street.

"That may be true in the pureblood brain-washing circles you grew up in, but when you're invited to a _friends_ party-" Harry explained, emphasizing the word 'friend' as if Draco wouldn't understand the meaning, "-there are no expectations. They just want to spend time with you."

Draco scoffed but said nothing further as they neared the entrance of the pub. As they neared Hermione recognized a group of familiar faces surrounding the door shuffling in. A few lingered after noting Hermione and Harry down the street. Hermione glanced over at Draco, noticing his pace slow slightly from where he was walking on her left.

Harry continued ahead as Hermione hung back to wait on Draco. She turned to see he was no longer walking at all, but standing completely still his eyes narrowed as he glared ahead at where Harry was now mingling with what looked like Seamus, Dean, and a few other old classmates. She slowly walked to join Draco and his eyes blinked twice before he seemed to realize she was standing before him.

"Something wrong?"

His eyes searched hers for a moment until they dropped to the large wine bottle in his arms. His stare remained on the bottle for several moments and Hermione watched his face scrunch further in concentration.

"Draco..." She said tentatively, taking another step forward in hopes to make him look at her. His grip only tightened on the bottle.

"I don't- I-I can't be here-" His voice caught and he shook his head once, still keeping his eyes down. "I need to go."

He held out the wine bottle, placing it in Hermione's hands.

"For Lovegood- um, tell her I said Happy Birthday-"

He moved to turn on his heel but Hermione reached out to grab his elbow before he could turn away.

"Wait." She said and took another step forward, forcing him to meet her eye. "Tell me what's wrong. Why can't you be here?"

He finally lifted his eyes, but they floated past her head to where Harry had disappeared inside the pub with the others. It only took Hermione a second to come up with her own assumption.

"No one is going to be upset that you came tonight." She said. "Luna wants you here just as much as anyone else."

She was surprised to hear a breathy laugh escape his lips as he tilted his head back, shaking it slightly as he looked at the darkening sky above them. She saw a few loose blonde hairs stray from where it usually sat perfectly on top of his head. He kept his eyes up another moment before bringing them back to settle on her.

"I kept Lovegood in my dungeon, Granger." He said with a bitter laugh. "She was tortured in my fucking dungeon and everyone in there knows it."

"You didn't, Draco. Voldemort did." She saw him visibly flinch as she said Voldemort's name, but pressed on. "Just come in for a few minutes. If it's as terrible as you think it is then I won't stop you if you want to leave, but just try for-" she bit her lip nervously as his stare was now completely focused on hers, the last word she meant to say caught in her throat- _me, try for me._

"For who, Granger?" He asked, lowering his head slightly towards hers. His voice softer now, "I told you I don't need you to fix me."

"I'm not trying to fix you, Draco-" She said and took a deep breath, hoping to keep her eyes leveled with his as she said what she truly wanted to. "-but I do want you to walk into this party with me." She rolled her eyes lifting the wine bottle in her arms and smirked up at him, "Besides no one is going to believe that I could afford this."

The corner of his lips twitched and she felt her smile grow bigger.

"Please." She added.

He sighed, "Yes, fine. Fine. Stop your begging you insufferable witch."

She laughed as he nudged her with his shoulder and they began walking towards the pub together.

* * *

It only took two steps into the pub to lose sight of Draco in the crowd. The moment she walked in Hermione was instantly pulled to the side by one of her old classmate, and the next thing she knew she was pushed towards the bar. She glanced back several times in hopes to find the bright platinum hair among the crowd, but failed after five attempts. She was constantly bombarded by old friends and was even surprised to see a few Professors lingering in the back of the small pub playing some sort of card game. She smiled at the sight of Flintwick sitting on a small platform box to see over the table, tipping back a shot of Firewhisky and hurried to order her own. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when Luna had mentioned having a birthday party/class-reunion, but she was certainly not expecting this. There were certainly more students than just from their year in attendance.

Neville rented out the entire lower level of the pub for Luna and even had it decorated with her favorite lightening bugs that morphed into different shapes on the ceiling above. Every time one of the party goers would guess their shape correctly the lightening bugs would bring them a free drink. It was slightly off putting to watch the small pixie-like creatures manage to steal an entire bottle of liquor from behind the bar, but amusing all the same.

Hermione finally found Harry and hurried through the crowd to join him and a few other familiar faces. After greeting each of them she pulled Harry aside.

"Have you seen Draco?" She asked, speaking loud enough for him to hear over the roars of laughter and bouncy music echoing around.

"I figured you two scurried off somewhere. Granted, I thought we'd at least make it inside the pub before that happened..." Harry said with a raised brow, lifting his glass to his lips.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest, squinting her eyes at him.

Harry shrugged and then his eyes flicked behind her. "Oh, there's Malfoy!"

She turned quickly over her shoulder, jumping slightly, only to find that Harry was lying. She turned back around to find Harry grinning at her like an idiot and she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Do I really need a reason anymore? I'm certain you'd deserve it either way."

Harry laughed and reached behind him where a tray of drinks floated by. "A toast?"

She rolled her eyes.

"To my consistency."

"Consistency?" She lifted a questioning brow.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "to my consistent talent in managing to infuriate you to the point of your need to abuse me."

"I do not _abuse _ you." She said plainly, but clinked her glass to his and tipped her drink back anyway. She wipped the dripping liquid from her chin and added, "You know, for the savior of the Wizarding World you really can be quite dramatic."

Hermione felt someone's chest brush against her back as a familiar voice floated past her ear.

"It was worth coming to this party just to hear you say that. I've been pointing out Potter's desperate need for attention for years."

Hermione turned to see Draco smirking at Harry. The crowd was so packed where they were standing that he could only stand directly behind her, and had to lean into her for either of them to hear him. The warmth from his chest pressed against her made her face flush slightly.

"Ha ha." Harry said and turned to reach for another round.

Hermione shifted slightly to look up at Draco, whose face was now inches from hers. She tried to ignore the rush of blood to her cheeks as she asked him, "Where did you go? I was searching for you, but this place is a mad house."

He leaned in a bit closer so he could speak in her ear and her heart fluttered as his breath tickled her skin.

"Ran into an old friend."

She could sense the falseness to his statement, but ignored it, instead she lifted her brow in surprise. "I didn't know you had any friends."

"I said _old_ didn't I?" He smirked down at her and then glanced over at Harry who was lifting two glasses towards them. "Um, Potter..."

"Hmm?" Harry asked, raising his brows.

"Isn't that your fiancé?" Draco lifted the drink in his hand, gesturing towards the far window. "Shouldn't she be... I don't know- laying down, resting or on the ground at least?

Hermione and Harry both let out a loud laugh as they both recognized Ginny immediately. She was gesturing wildly with her arms, surely talking about quidditch, standing on a table with a crowd of people around her. George was on her left, adding to her story for extra emphasis when needed. Ginny's round belly an odd sight at a pub, though no one seemed to find it odd, save for Draco.

"What can I say?" Harry said with a wide grin. "She's passionate."

"I will never understand your ability to remain so..." Draco trailed off as if searching for the word.

"Handsome?" Harry offered. "Extraordinary? Charming?"

"Obtuse." Draco settled on with a curt nod.

"You must have never been with a stubborn woman." Harry replied, tipping back his drink.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen behind him and quickly tipped her drink back as well.

"Would you like to go find Luna with me? I still haven't wished her a Happy Birthday."

"Ok." Draco said, placing his empty glass on a floating tray passing by.

"Harry, you coming?" Hermione asked, but quickly realized someone had pulled Harry away and was now attempting to take a photograph with him. "Well, I suppose that's a no."

"Suppse you're stuck with me." Draco was still only inches away, a half smile spread on his lips as his eyes flashed up and then back to hers. "Lead the way."

As Hermione shoved her way through the crowd she noticed it was nearly impossible to keep her and Draco from separating, so without thinking much of it she reached back and laced her fingers through his. Draco paused for only a moment before allowing his own fingers to tighten around hers. She smiled to herself as she pulled him behind her.

The moment she lifted her gaze though her smile faded as she noticed the crowd of people began to glance their way. Their faces mixed with confusion as their eyes glanced behind her to see Draco Malfoy. She was sure that Draco could sense them staring as well and only tightened her grip, ignoring the onlookers.

"Hermione!" Neville called her over to where he was standing with his arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders. The witch smiled brightly at her and then her eyes seemed to dance the moment she saw Draco's.

"Oh, Draco." Luna moved from where she was tucked in the middle of a small group of people, a large cake in the shape of some odd creature Hermione couldn't be sure existed on the table in front of her. "It's wonderful that you could make it." Her wide blue eyes glanced at Hermione and she reached out for her hand, finding both of theirs still clasped together and holding them both. "And you Hermione. You look beautiful."

If she was surprised that they were holding hands Hermione couldn't tell. Luna dropped both of their hands then and just smiled at them.

"Thank you. So do you. This party is..."

"Crowded." Draco finished for her, bowing his head slightly. "Happy Birthday, Lovegood."

"Thank you!"

"She wanted to see everyone again. Demanded I even invite our professors." Neville said as a way of explanation, he lifted his hand to extend towards Draco. "I'm glad you came. She's been talking about seeing you for ages."

"Ah, yeah, so am I." Draco attempted to hide his confusion behind a smirk as he shook Neville's hand once.

Hermione glanced from each of them and tried to hide her amused smile behind her drink.

"Yes," Luna said. "I wanted to update you on our list. Rufus, my owl, returned all of my letters whenever I tried to contact you. I assumed you didn't want to be found and stopped sending them. So it's lucky that you came tonight so I can show you my progress. I've managed to find the first twenty. I've brought photographs..."

With that Luna reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him behind her to the sofa and table where her cake was and sat him down next to her. Hermione watched in amusement as Luna began rummaging through a large purple bag, pulling out several large photographs though she couldn't make out what was on them.

"What list is she on about?" Hermione asked Neville. They were standing alone off to the side of the party watching the two blondes look over the photographs. Luna was wearing a serious expression while Draco only looked mildly uncomfortable, but interested nonetheless, nodding along and glancing at the photos every so often.

Hermione glanced up at Neville to see him shift his gaze to his shoes before lowering his voice to speak to her.

"Malfoy and Luna spent a good bit of time together when she was a prisoner in his home, during the war..." Neville cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink before continuing. "She told me stories of how he would sneak down to the dungeons practically every night. Bellatrix was the one who managed the dungeons so she would often leave them without food for days, but Malfoy always brought Luna what he could. I think he was tortured one or two times when he was caught, but whenever I try to thank him he doesn't really respond well... just shrugs it off and finds an excuse to leave the conversation." Neville shrugged then as Hermione couldn't help but stare directly at the person of topic, feeling her heart weigh heavier in her chest.

"The photographs she's showing him now are photographs of the creatures she's discovered over the years on our travels." Neville continued, a small smile growing on his face as Hermione glanced up at him in confusion. "Apparently, Malfoy told Luna several times that he didn't believe that half the creatures she talked about during their conversations in the dungeons were real. He made her promise to prove him wrong when she finally got out and the war was over so he started keeping a list of all the creatures she mentioned during their conversations. I'm almost certain there's at least seventy two left." Neville's smile faltered then, his eyes searching Hermione's. "I think it was his way of giving her hope, you know? Something to look forward to..."

If Hermione's heart could feel anymore heavy than it was she was sure she would sink to the floor. She didn't say anything, finding it difficult to say anything that would help her come to terms with what Neville was saying. They both watched Draco and Luna for several moments in silence, each regarding their interaction with amused interest. For Hermione though, she was beginning to wonder if the changes she'd been paying attention to following the war weren't the only parts of him that surprised her. She found herself wanting to know so much more about the difficult decisions he made during the war and the small efforts to search for the light in his darkness. She wanted to help him see that maybe the light was in him all along, and maybe it was just difficult to see because he refused to take an honest look at himself and only focused on the darkness around him-

"Lovegood there is nothing in this photograph." She heard Draco say plainly, scrunching his eyes at the photo in the Birthday girl's hands.

"Well, of course there is. You just can't see it because he's invisible, but the demiguise is just there-" Luna lifted her dainty finger pointing to somewhere on the large parchment. "-he was rather frightened by us stumbling upon him. Not many wizards venture that far into the jungle. Would you like me to tell you what we were looking for?"

"I'm certain you'll tell me either way." Draco drawled, and Hermione couldn't help but smile as he took a long sip from his glass watching the blonde witch wearily. She was intent on listening to the witches response, but Neville interrupted her concentration a moment later.

"Look who it is." Neville's demeanor perked up slightly as he glanced behind Hermione. "How long as Ron been back from Bulgaria? I hadn't realized he returned."

Hermione felt her heart drop from her chest as she followed Neville's gaze over the crowd and across the room. Her eyes landed on who Neville was referring to and found it difficult to breath all of a sudden.

"Lovegood said you'd know where to put this."

Hermione hardly registered that Draco and Luna had come to join them as her eyes seemed to blur slightly as she took in the group across the room. Ron and his new wife were sitting with Ginny and Harry, each of them laughing as Ginny animatedly retold another story. She felt someone nudge her elbow, pulling her out of her trance.

"Bloody- this must have cost a fortune. Thanks Malfoy." Neville said taking the bottle from him, excusing himself to find somewhere safe to stash it. Luna excused herself as well, following after her husband.

"Alright Granger?"

Hermione jumped as he leaned close to her, his shoulder nudging hers, and quickly forced herself to inhale deeply, glancing up at him only managing a forced smile and a nod, along with a mumbled, "Mhm, I'm fine."

He watched for several quiet moments. She kept her eyes down and then suddenly she snapped her head back up.

"Actually, I'm not feeling that well. I should- um, I need to leave."

Draco didn't have a second to respond as she turned on her heel and began to shove through the crowd. He followed quickly after without a seconds hesitation, but she didn't pause as he called after her. He felt the eyes of several people glancing their way, each of them glaring at him and his panic from earlier returned. He was seconds away from hexing them all, but the thought was suddenly shoved out of his mind as he collided with the back of the very witch he was following. His mouth briefly was met her wild brown locks, and he felt her sway back into him and he lifted his hands around her waist instinctively for support. He was about to ask her why she stopped when he heard someone calling her name.

"'Mione?"

Draco could have sworn he heard Hermione curse 'oh fuck, oh no' under her breath as she frantically searched for an exit route through the large crowd of people. He lifted his gaze to find who she was avoiding to look at, and a rush of heat flooded his body as his eyes landed on the bright red hair belonging to Ron Weasley. Behind him a few feet was Potter and his pregnant fiancé, and a tan witch Draco didn't recognize.

It was clear that Ron hadn't noticed who was standing behind Hermione until he pushed past the last line of people between him and Hermione. Draco watched the realization settle on his face like it was happening in slow motion. Ron's smile fell instantly as he glanced from Hermione, down to where Draco's hands still lingered on her waist, and back up to Draco's face. His mouth hung open for several moments before his heated gaze flickered back to Hermione.

"What's he doing here?"

Draco felt Hermione stiffen under his finger tips and instantly dropped them to his sides.

"Hello Ron. I wasn't aware you returned to London."

Draco could hear the bitterness in her tone, but Weasley seemed oblivious to it. Draco began counting how many steps it would take to leave this situation and get to the exit, and was moving to do that when he felt something wrap around the sleeve of his shirt. He glanced down to see Hermione's small fingers wrapped around the fabric, keeping him in place. He found himself unable to decipher how it made him feel, to know she wanted him to stay with her while she spoke to her ex. He continued to stare at her small fingers as if they could explain their purpose for remaining there.

"I owled you weeks ago." Ron said and something on Hermione's face must have made him frown because he followed up with, "Didn't I?"

"No. No, Ronald. You didn't." Hermione said curtly. "The last time I received a letter from you was five months ago."

"Oh..." Guilt flashed across Weasley's features as he forced a small smile and lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Look, 'Mione... I'm sorry- I've just been so busy and I, uh- I have some good news. That's why I'm back, actually- I wanted to tell you and Harry in person. Come sit. I'll tell you both. It's really brilliant news!"

Draco tried to keep his expression neutral as Hermione turned to him. He could see she was trying to hide something as she forced a smile. Her eyes still held a tinge of sadness to them, and Draco had the odd desire to pull her closer and remind her how worthless it would be to waste any emotion on the Weasel, but he didn't. He just stood there as she her tucked her lower lip behind her teeth. His eyes instantly caught the small action and the desire to pull her closer no longer had anything to do with comforting her-

"Would you mind staying a bit longer... with me?" She asked timidly, releasing her lip and Draco felt his throat tighten and simply nodded. Her expression brightened slightly, "Really?"

Draco shrugged, "Sure."

Her smile was worth the dread building in his chest.

* * *

"We're having twins!"

If Draco hadn't already been paying particularly close attention to Hermione's face he would have missed the flash of pain in her eyes, her sharp intake of breath as if someone had stabbed her, and he would have missed the way her fingers tightened where they were firmly pressing into her sides as she wrapped them around herself. If he hadn't been watching her he would have missed it all, because a second later the flash of pain was gone, her shoulders relaxed, and an unnatural smile was plastered on her face.

The tan woman, Draco now knew to be Weasley's pregnant wife Rebecca, turned to Hermione as she reached out to embrace her and congratulate them both. Weasley waited until his wife let go of Hermione so he could replace her. He leaned in and Draco noticed his smile falter slightly as he whispered something in Hermione's ear that Draco couldn't make out.

The intimacy of the moment made Draco's entire body go rigid and the lingering eyes from the onlookers surrounding them suddenly felt suffocating. He felt unwelcome as his eyes scanned the small group of friends and lovers, and wanted nothing more than to shove through the crowd and leave. He was about to do so until Weasley released Hermione and turned to Potter to embrace him next, allowing Hermione to take a step away from the group and fill in the small space by Draco's side.

He felt her arm press against his and he was certain he was the only one who noticed the way she was forcing herself to breath in and out in a normal sequence, like it was all she could do to keep from falling apart. He understood what falling apart felt like better than anyone, even if she appeared to be keeping it together on the outside, he could see the signs that she was breaking on the inside.

Maybe it was because of their conversation at Potter's the other night, when she admitted that she had been paying attention to him, that she could see that he was trying to keep people out... or that she forced him to come to this sodding party in the first place; whatever it was she did to him it gave him the courage to extend his fingertips until they found the warmth of hers. She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. He only squeezed her hand gently in his and he hoped she acknowledged the effort for what it was, an attempt to comfort her. Even if it was only by holding her hand, it was all he could offer her at the time and as she took a deep breath in he could see the sadness slip away, not entirely, but enough for her to smile through the pain, to laugh with her friends and share the moment that she would one day look back on and be grateful that he was there to keep her from falling apart.

* * *

Harry Potter was an infuriating drunk. Hermione would never drink as much as she did if he wasn't insistent on her keeping up with him, but over the years she thought it better to let him think she had as many as he did with a simple charm that allowed her drink to appear full one minute and empty the next. She found it useful on nights where Harry was particularly keen on letting loose.

She didn't mind. She enjoyed watching her best friend have fun and enjoy the little freedoms when he could. Whenever she would try and get upset her mind would instantly flashback to their time alone together on the run, searching for Horcruxes, when it was just him and her. They sacrificed so much of their youth and she was determined to let him make up for it in any way that he saw fit.

Harry had one arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder and the other around Draco's as they stumbled down the alley. Ginny already left almost immediately after Ron shared the news, blaming her bladder and insisted that Harry come with her to which he hastily refused, begging his wife for more time with Ron. Ginny only agreed if Hermione promised to bring him home. So, that is exactly how Hermione and Draco found themselves steadying the drunken Chosen One down the alley until they made it to the apparition point.

Harry's hiccups and random mumblings were the only sound echoing around the empty street and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she glanced over Harry's head to see Draco leaning down to accommodate their height difference. He was at least three inches taller than Harry and seven inches taller than her.

"I think I can handle him from here if you want to head home. You've already done more than enough." Hermione said coming to a stop under a street lamp. She shifted her weight to support most of Harry's weight, but Draco instantly shoved Harry back towards him so that she no longer had any of his weight.

"As much as I'd like to not have this blabbering idiot heave all over my limited edition dragon-leather boots, I can not, in good conscious, allow you to be the sole witch responsible for him."

"Oh," Hermione placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side. "You've got a conscious now, do you? That must be a recent development."

Draco rolled his eyes as a small smile twitched on his face.

"You know what- Ginny's didn't believe me-" Harry said followed by several hiccups. He lifted his squinted eyes, raising a finger and wagging it to point between Hermione and Draco. "I'm the only one who sees it..." Both of his hands lifted in front of his face and then spread out as if emulating fireworks. "The spark-"

The rest of his sentence was caught in his throat behind another round of hiccups.

Hermione shook her head as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Should we side-along then?"

"Think you can manage it without spliching me?" Draco responded with a hint of a challenge in his tone.

Instead of responding, Hermione simply moved to grip both wizards arms and glanced at Harry who was grinning widely up at her from where he slouched against Draco with his eyes closed. Herminoe glanced to see Draco's look of discomfort clear on his face as he avoiding looking at Harry.

"This is going to be slightly unbearable for you Harry, but just promise you won't throw up once we get to your flat, please?"

Harry half hiccuped, half yelled "I'm FINE!"

Hermione sighed, "Hold on tight."

* * *

"You didn't have to see me home you know? I would have managed just fine."

Draco stood in the small living space of Hermione's flat, eyeing the clean space. He found himself smiling as the flat was just what he imagined her living in. Above the fireplace there was a massive collection of texts on magical creatures, some dating back to the 15th century, their bindings showing their age and Hermione's overuse of flipping through them. From his quick glance around the room he could see into the kitchen. It was practical and looked like it was hardly used. The small sofa on the wall across from the fireplace was dark grey and he could see where Hermione preferred to sit, as there was a slight indention on the left side with a white wool blanket laying across the back of the sofa. On the table next to it was a chipped tea cup and a book left open with a marker laying across it. He could picture her curled up in that spot with the fireplace roaring, holding a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, as rain hit the large window to his right on a Sunday evening. He wasn't surprised either that said window had stacks and stacks of books on either side tucked into the walls built in shelves.

They both just arrived through the Floo after dropping Harry off with a very unhappy, half-asleep Ginny Weasley. Hermione was certain if the witch had been fully aware of her surroundings she would have bombarded Hermione with a million questions about her arriving with Draco Malfoy to bring her fiancé home, but she simply grumbled and hastily supported Harry to their room.

Now, as Hermione stood in her living room with Draco she suddenly felt anxious as she couldn't remember the last time she had a visitor. Her eyes were frantically scanning the space in case she left out anything she would be embarrassed for him to find.

"This is nice...cozy."

"Cozy?" Hermione repeated with a snort. "You're being polite. I believe you meant to say it's small."

"Well," Draco said, his eyes drifting around the room, noticing the far hallway and open door that led to her bedroom, before his eyes found hers. "It's very fitting for you I think."

"Thank you?" Hermione said trying to sound genuine but unsure what to make of his statement.

"I just meant," Draco amended quickly, clearing his throat. "It's very similar to what I pictured in my mind."

"You've pictured what my flat would look like?"

She smiled as color appeared on his cheeks and he glanced around the room nervously.

"Well, you did insist to have our date here didn't you? I like to be prepared for these sorts of things... So, yes, I did put some thought into imaging the type of place Hermione Granger would call home."

It was her turn to blush as he mentioned their date and she couldn't suppress the smile from forming on her face.

"Though, to be completely honest I imagined you'd have at least six cats, maybe a Potter shrine on your mantle, some odd muggle contraptions floating about, possibly more books..."

"Seven cats actually... all in the basement though." She said slightly amused at his assessment of her.

His brows shot up and then narrowed as her smile gave her lie away.

"Funny." He mumbled and took a step deeper into the room. His eyes roamed over the titles of books on the shelves on the far wall.

Hermione watched as he walked slowly around her living room and found herself in a sort of trance as she let herself take in the absurdity of the situation they found themselves in. She was already anxious enough thinking about their date on Friday, and she never even thought she would have a chance to see him before then, but now here Draco was, walking comfortably around her living room, taking in her personal items and examining them at his leisure.

Her cheeks burned at the thought of his fingers firmly gripping hers earlier at the pub. She wasn't sure how he knew that she needed him to- she wasn't even aware herself- but he reached for her the moment it felt like her heart was going to rip from her chest. His touch was the only thing keeping the tears forming from hearing Ron's news at bay.

At the reminder of Ron's sudden appearance back in her life she dropped her eyes to the ground. She hadn't realized she wrapped her arms around herself and shut hers eyes until she felt Draco's hands on either side of her arms. She opened her eyes suddenly to find him searching her face for an explanation.

"Hermione..."

"I-I'm sorry... I spaced out for a moment." She said, noticing how small her voice sounded.

"Should I go?"

"No." She said too quickly. "I mean- if you need to, then..."

"I don't." He said firmly, dropping his hands from her arms and gave her a small smile.

They stared at one another for a beat before Hermione let a small laugh escape her.

"Would you like some tea? Or a drink?" She finally asked, moving to the kitchen. "I don't ever have guests so I'm not even sure I have either of those things, but..."

"Whatever you're having." Draco said following her into the kitchen. He watched her pace around the kitchen and leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms. She opened several cabinets and closed them just as quickly. He suddenly realized that either she had no idea where anything was in this kitchen, or she was more upset than he previously thought. "Hermione..."

Her hand lingered on the handle of a cabinet as she turned to glance up at him.

"About earlier with Weasley, if you'd like to talk about it..."

"Please don't." She said, slowly closing the cabinet and rising to her feet. She took a step closer to him and leaned on the counter next to him, as if she wasn't able to look at him. "Please, just not yet. I-I don't- I'm not ready to talk about it. Not right now."

He stared at the side of her face, unsure of what to make of this new Hermione in front of him. He had never seen her with her guard down, vulnerable. He wondered if she actually wanted to say 'not with you', but simply nodded.

"Ok." He finally said and let a silence settle over them before it became too much for him. "There was something else I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" She turned towards him, leaning her hip on the counter.

"Yes," He kept his eyes straight on the cabinets across from him. "My mother invited you to tea."

"Oh." Hermione released a breath, a small smile forming on her face as if relieved that was all he said. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it. Your mother is actually a very lovely conversationalist."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at that.

"You could say that." He said glancing over at her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "But what I want to say, well, I suppose what I wanted to apologize for, really, was what she said earlier..."

Hermione frowned. "Apologize? What for?"

Draco shifted his weight to stand a little taller. He felt his throat go dry and suddenly wished she had found some whisky in her bare cabinets. He inhaled deeply before looked over at her, speaking slowly as he wasn't sure he even wanted to have this conversation.

"She made light of what happened..." He forced out, each word felt like a knife carving at his brain to let the memory of her being tortured flood his mind. "...at the Manor- during the war, with my Aunt. I know she didn't mean it the way it sounded-"

He stopped suddenly when Hermione began to smile and shake her head slightly.

"She wasn't making light of it." Hermione said, and met his confused stare. "She wasn't. Your mother was the one to help me get past it... She knows it no longer effects me, thinking about that day..."

"I don't understand."

"Um, let me find us something stronger than water if we're to have this conversation." She laughed and gestured to the living room. "I'll join you in a moment."

Draco paused for a moment, but eventually walked over to the sofa and sat in the middle waiting for her. His mind turned around the million ways her words could make sense, but found it near impossible to understand how his mother had anything to do with Hermione's healing. A few minutes later Hermione joined him, sitting in the worn in spot he imagined her curled up in. Her knee lightly pressing against his as she placed two glasses on the table in front of them. He watched as she used her wand to pop the top on a cheap looking bottle of red wine. As she leaned forward to fill each glass, he couldn't help but notice the exposed skin reveal itself to him on her lower back, causing a knot to form in his lower abdomen and a heat filter over his skin. The moment she leaned back and extended the glass to him made him quickly advert his eyes back to her face.

"It's nothing as fancy as what you purchased earlier. I'm not certain it will even taste good, but it's all I have at the moment."

"To shit wine." Draco said, tapping his glass to hers. He wasn't sure what twisted the knot in his lower abdomen more, the thought of running his fingers across her exposed skin that was no longer teasing him, or the way her eyes and lips smiled at him, warming him down to the core.

"To shit wine." She agreed, taking a sip and leaning back further against the couch, twisting slightly to rest her elbow on the back of the couch. She brought her knee up to tuck her left foot under her right knee, causing her left knee to gently rest on where his hip and upper thigh met. If she was bothered by the proximity she didn't show it. Draco wasn't certain if he was as skilled in hiding his reaction as he quickly took another long sip of the wine, which was definitely shit.

"Alright, you've got my full attention. I'm thoroughly terrified to know what caused you to seek out my mother for any sort of comfort."

Hermione playfully shoved his shoulder. "You're mother is wonderful."

Draco just shrugged, smirking behind his glass as he pulled it to his lips. He didn't miss the way her eyes flickered at the motion before she met his eyes once more and her face became serious.

"Um, right... Well, sometime after the trials Harry told me what you and your mother were doing for the Ministry in exchange for her pardon and your probation and I started seeing your mother often in passing..."

Draco dropped his eyes from hers unable to look at her directly, feeling the dreadful shame bubbling beneath the surface.

"We wouldn't talk long. Just short conversations here and there, but she noticed something was off one day and we got to talking about the war. Before I knew it I was literally spilling my heart out to her and it felt really good, you know? To be seen by someone you never thought cared one way or the other..." Draco's eyes flashed to hers, but she was still looking down at her glass.

Hermione was reminded of her particular conversation with Narcissa Malfoy and her thoughts drifted to her own mother.

"Anyways," Hermione continued, breathing in deep. "I told her how I wasn't in a good place when I returned to Hogwarts for my eighth year. Harry or Ron went straight to Auror training and it was difficult for awhile... I thought it was just because I was still at Hogwarts so my mind was stuck in defense mode and that when I left the night terrors would fade, but they only got worse. Harry had them from time to time, still does, though not as often. I think Ginny found a way to ease the fear out of him eventually...

"...after a year of the night terrors steadily getting worse Ron stopped trying to understand why I was still so afraid. He was always better at hiding from pain until he convinced himself he conquered it by just ignoring it..."

Hermione was the one to drop her eyes then, focusing instead on the red liquid moving around her glass. Draco remained completely still, his stare focused on her concentrated expression, terrified that she might look up at him and expect him to rid the pain that Ron never could. He knew he wouldn't. He couldn't even do that for himself- let alone Hermione Granger, war heroine and witch weekly's favorite Ministry employee.

"Your mother listened and she offered to help me. She suggested a mind healer and I started weekly sessions. The night terrors didn't get better though until your mother let me come to Malfoy Manor during Christmas break, almost two years after the war ended."

Draco met her eyes then, staring at her in disbelief.

"The mind healer suggested I revisit the places I was having night terrors about." She said, her voice feeling incredibly small. She noticed Draco swallow uncomfortably and offered him a small smile. "It helped... returning to your drawing room where I was tortured."

She noticed him flinch, but continued holding his stare.

"It helped remind me that it was over... that it was really over." Hermione dropped her gaze back to her glass, her smile growing at the memory of venturing around Malfoy Manor with Narcissa that day. "I wouldn't be able to feel confident saying that unless your mother had stopped me that day."

A small laugh escaped her as she glanced up at Draco's unreadable expression.

"So the point of all my rambling is," she said shoving the heavy feeling in her chest away, "Your mother wasn't making light of what happened. She helped me conquer it... the fear."

Draco sat still, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he forced his mind to accept what she was saying. He was staring at the carpet as his mind processed everything she just admitted to him. He could definitely picture his mother keeping this a secret from him, but he almost wished she hadn't. Maybe if she told him then he would have found himself in Hermione Granger's living room, on her couch, with her curled up in her favorite spot, staring at him sooner. He turned his head to look at her though he had no idea what he could say.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled at him.

He blinked several times unable to think of something, anything that would help her understand how much he wished she never had to visit a mind healer, or return to his home ever, _unless it was with him, for tea, for dinner, forever-_

He quickly shoved that thought away and returned his glare at the carpet.

"Truly..." She said and he felt her hand lay on his forearm.

He wondered if she knew that was the very forearm that haunted him in his waking moments and his sleep.

"If it wasn't clear from my asking you out, I've forgiven you a long time ago."

He wanted to laugh at this, but only managed a small smirk. He heard half of his mind yelling at him to get down on his hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness while the other half yelled at him to leave because he didn't deserve her forgiveness at all. He ignored them both;_ this was about her, not him. She was telling him her secrets, her worst memories, and she was trusting him with this part of her. _

"I just thought you should know how lucky you are... You have a wonderful mother."

"Even though you never deserved any of what happened to you, I'm glad my mother was able to help you. I'm sure you helped her, too just by making her feel needed again. She'd never admit it, but she's lonely now that my father and I are no longer there." He said meeting her stare.

Hermione could feel how much he meant the words and then realized her hand was still wrapped on his forearm. She noticed his gaze follow hers to where her hand, but she didn't move it.

"Your mother told me you moved into an old Black estate the moment the Ministry ended your probation."

Draco nodded, "Similar reasons to how I imagine it was for you to returned to Hogwarts..."

"Worse, I'd imagine-" Hermione said. "-what, with a Dark Wizard taking tea on Sunday evenings with his giant pet snake roaming the Manor at all hours-" Hermione's nose scrunched as she tilted her head to the side, a playful smile on the corner of her lips. "-or did Voldemort actually sleep? I don't know why I always imagined him to have no use for such trivial human necessities- Wait..." Her eyes widened slightly, "Did you ever walk in on him using the loo by accident?"

"You are a seriously disturbed witch!" Draco said shaking his head trying to sort out how their conversation had turned to discussing Voldemort's bathroom routine, which only caused Hermione to start a fit of laughter at the way he was staring at her in disbelief.

"Ok. Ok." She said, controlling her laughter. "You're right. Too soon."

"It will always remain too soon to ever discuss anyones need to relieve themselves." Draco shuddered, forcing Voldemort out of his mind.

"Very true." She agreed, pulling her glass to her lips to finish the rest of her drink. "I just meant that I'm certain it was far worse for you to try and live in your childhood home after everything. At least at Hogwarts there were five times as many good memories for every bad one."

Draco heard his mind yelling at him again, reminding him that not one of the good memories contained him. He was strictly in the bad memory category.

"Dear Merlin!" She said suddenly, pushing away from the couch to sit up. Draco felt the warmth of her hand leave his arm and shuddered. "Is it really four in the morning?! I have to be at work in four hours." She glanced over at him, "I had no idea... I'm sorry for keeping you- oh, and your son, is he-"

"Scorpius is with my mother, and I don't mind. I, um, I actually enjoyed tonight, or today rather."

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and smiled, "Good... um, so did I."

"I should go. Let you try and get some sleep."

"Oh, um... well, if you'd like- I mean, if you were tired and if Scorpius is with your mother then," She swallowed and glanced up at him, "um, if you want, I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

A smirk formed on his mouth.

"On the couch. Here." She quickly added gesturing to the couch. "Or you can have my bed and I can sleep on the couch-"

She was suddenly cut off as Draco leaned forward, raising his hand until his fingers gently pushed through her hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head towards his. He paused with his lips just before hers, his breath teasing her skin and she immediately reacted to his touch, her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened slightly.

"We're adults now Hermione-." He whispered against her lips. "-and adults sleep in the same bed. If you'll have me?"

Hermione sighed as she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his as her way of agreement with whatever nonsense he was saying.

The moment his lips pressed against hers, every inch of her skin tingled and was desperate for more. She wasn't normally aggressive when she shared her first kiss with someone, but something about the softness to Draco's lips, the tight grip of her hair, and the lingering vibrations from his voice melting into her awakened a sleeping desire inside her.

It was the first time she wasn't thinking during a first kiss, but simply just reacting... and her body was determined to take every part of what Draco would give.

She pushed her body forward from where she sat as he expertly tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She lifted her hands to his chest, pressing his back firmly against the couch causing a surprised breath of air escaped his mouth, that she happily devoured into her own. She felt his left hand move from where it was gripped behind her head land on her right thigh and he swiftly pulled it across his lap until both of her knees were straddling him. The heat from his body felt so comforting to her, like she found something that she never knew she lost.

She felt his tongue on hers, dancing in and out of her mouth in a pattern that she was sure was on purpose and meant to let her know what it was capable of. Normally she would be embarrassed when she made any noises during intimate moments like this, but as Draco's grip on her waist tightened and he pressed his hips upward to meet hers she couldn't even focus on the pleasure induced whimper that came from her. The only thing she felt was his hardened length pressing against her core, and he continued the thrusts in an agonizingly slow rhythm until she was desperate for more and forced her head back.

Her fingers were gripped tightly in his shirt and she used that to help stable her as she rolled her hips against him. His reaction only added to the incredible sensations pulsing through her. The moment her lips left his, his mouth continued its teasing on her jaw, just below her ear, slowly trailing down her throat, nipping its way down and back up.

Hermione brought her head back down to his lips, and he responded with a moan that vibrated through her right down to where their hips were still fighting for friction.

"Ahh-" She couldn't help but sigh as she pulled her mouth from his, pressing her chest closer and her mouth was hovering by his ear. "Draco..." _It had been entirely too long..._

She remembered the way his tongue felt on hers moments ago and mirrored his teasing licks on his ear before lightly biting down gently. This time he growled in response, forcing his hips up with a quick jerk that sent the perfect spark to her core.

"Say it again..." His breath against her skin almost caused her to tip over the edge, but his grip tightened on her waist slowing her thrusts to the controlled rhythm, making her groan.

"Draco, please." She moaned and she seemed to have said the right thing because the next thing she knew he was flipping them around and his body was eagerly trailing kisses down her front, his hands already found their way under her shirt and she tilted her head back as his hands explored her skin and his mouth kissed and sucked their way down. She felt him pause at her pants waistband and gently shifted her hips forward to let him know she wanted him to continue. She thought she heard a muffled laugh coming from him, but could hardly focus on anything besides the cool air hitting her exposed skin as her pants were pulled down her thighs.

It was strange that she didn't once feel awkward or embarrassed with Draco as he explored her body. It was as if she could sense that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her making her forget to feel self-conscious at all. She was even more surprised at the ease of which she allowed him to spread her legs until her right foot rest on his shoulder and the other dangled off the side of the couch. The moment his mouth found the sensitive part of her skin near the top of her inner thigh, just outside her underwear, she heard herself moan impatiently and that time she was certain he was laughing at her.

"Say it again." He mumbled against her skin before he gave her other thigh equal amounts of attention. She felt his teeth clamp her skin and she felt an electric shock tingle through her core. Her hips rose again, but his hands griping her hips pressed her firmly back into the couch. "I'm going to make you come, Hermione, but first-" he stopped mid sentence and she felt his tongue press firmly against her clit, the fabric of her underwear causing the perfect friction and she cursed out in a deep breath. "- first, I want to hear you say my name and I want to hear how good I'm making you feel."

It was only then that she hesitated and second guessed herself as she had never spoken during foreplay or sex with any of her past lovers. She blushed inwardly as she just referred to Draco Malfoy as one of her lovers. The hesitation didn't last long as he began pulling her underwear down her legs and his mouth returned to the same spot with even more pressure.

"Fuck!" She sighed and tried to roll her hips, but Draco wasn't letting her budge. She started pleading with him, not even thinking about how desperate she sounded. "Please- Draco... I need- I need you to- ahhh- Please. Draco. Draco!"

She felt one of his long fingers slip inside her and as he pulled it out another joined it on it's way back in. He pressed his lips to the top of her thigh where her hip began on the left side as his fingers gently filled her and came back out over and over, too slow for her to find her release. His lips pressed another kiss on her right hip and she moaned as another finger gently grazed her clit.

"Hermione- you look so fucking perfect." His nose trailed across her hip and down until it hovered just above where his fingers were driving her insane with pleasure.

He finally pressed his tongue to her clit again and began the perfectly crafted patterns that he was doing earlier against her tongue. Hermione rocked her hips forward to meet the perfect rhythm, feeling the heat and tension building inside her.

"Ah, Draco- yes... yes."

She gasped as he gently sucked her bud into his mouth and a cry escaped her lips as he repeated to do that in tune with the thrusts of his fingers.

He was intentional with every touch. For him every touch was meant as a promise, a promise, that if she would let him, he would only ever make her feel this good, every intentional touch and additional pressure he intended to make her forget that he was ever capable of hurting her... his fingers searching until he heard her moan, keeping them there as she gripped his hair keeping him in place and he happily did so, hoping he could make her feel his intention behind every touch, an apology and a promise mingled together, pleading for her to let him make her feel so good that she forgot who he could be- who he was before she let him touch her- before she let him show her how good he could make her feel, because he had nothing else to offer but this- this... he could give her this.

"I'm almost- ahh, Draco, fuck- yes, yes, yes!"

Her breathy pants of his name caused every muscle in his body to coil, and he pressed his tongue firmly to her clit, increasing the thrusts of his fingers imagining what the hardened length in his pants would feel like buried inside her- the thought alone made his head fall forward to rest on her hip, he tilted it to the side to watch her come undone with his touch as she began reaching for her release. It was agonizing. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

Every thrust she could feel the attention he was giving her, the purpose behind every kiss, every touch... she had never felt more worshiped in her life. Draco was giving her everything she never knew she was missing. She could feel him watching her and it only made her want to feel him deeper-

"Draco, yes..." She moaned loudly and he grunted against her clit in response flicking his tongue across her, the vibrations finally pushing her over the edge and she felt her body twitch as he gently licked at her until she dropped her hips to the couch, panting and completely overwhelmed with satisfaction. She could feel him staring at her as he moved his head back and leaned up, but she didn't care. Her eyes remained shut for several moments and a stupid grin spread on her face.

"Fuck. You should not be entitled to be that good... It should- be- illegal." She managed to say between breaths, very aware how out of breath she sounded. She kept her eyes firmly shut hoping to linger in her pleasure coma a few moments longer. "I'm starting a petition first thing tomorrow- No way you deserve to be that b-beautiful and that talented."

She heard him laughing and felt him shift to lay beside her. Her eyes fluttered open as he placed one hand to hold his head up, his weight on his elbow above her, while the other hand seemed determined to remind her how good they just made her feel moments ago and traced over her bottom lip, down her chin, lingering there as he tilted her face to look at him. Her breathing finally managing to slow as she found him smirking down at her, she twisted from her position on her back to completely face him, boldly shifting her leg up to rest over his and he pushed his forward to rest between both of hers. She smiled, noticing how easily their bodies molded to the other.

"And what will this petition entail?" He asked teasingly, his voice slightly rough. She noticed his eyes seemed unable to settle on any particular part of her face, as if he was trying to commit her face to memory. She swallowed, as he shifted his hips to settle more comfortably against her, making her completely aware how much he enjoyed himself moments ago, as his hardened length pressed against her stomach. She inhaled trying to focus on his question.

"Well for starters," she said, dropping her eyes from his eyes and lips to try and keep a hold of her ability to speak. "you're absurdly wealthy."

She could practically hear him frown.

"Is that meant to be an insult?"

"Secondly, you're insanely attractive and clever, more intelligent than most really..." She carried on, frowning to herself as she seemed to be trying to come up with a fault but not able to at the moment, probably because she was distracted by of how much she enjoyed laying with him on her couch, at almost five in the morning, she smiled to herself trying to make sense of how exactly they got here.

"I'm guessing there was a point in there somewhere, but I'm happy to let you stop there-"

She glared up at him and he was smirking back, "The point was you simply shouldn't be able to be all of those things and good at pleasuring a women. It's sinful and entirely unfair."

His smirk turned into a full on grin and she rolled her eyes. He reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and he kept his hand there as he leaned closer, lowering his voice to a husky whisper.

"If I am to be expected to pay for such faults then you will be equally held responsible..." He pressed a light kiss to her left cheek and then her right, his lips trialing over her eyes and down her nose, tracing her jaw, his teeth grazing her skin making her eyes flutter shut and her body to coil tight.

"And for what may I ask?" She managed to whisper back once his lips path found it's way back to hers, hovering just before them. She felt his hand grip her hair, tilting her head with a gentle but firm tug, making her eyes open into his hungry gaze.

"...for the deliciously sinful way you look when I make you come."

He laughed and pulled back slightly watching her. She knew he thought he had shocked her with his confession, but she was determined to wipe the smug grin from his face.

"Yes, well-" she tried to clear her throat glancing down trying not to smile, "I can guarantee it'll be far more enjoyable for both of us next time when it's your penis that's making me come."

She met his stare to find him visibly pale and the lump in his throat bounce as he swallowed. She leaned forward to press her lips to his and the moment he returned the pressure she pulled back.

"But until then..." she continued, and he frowned. "I've got only two hours to try and get some sleep before work."

She shifted herself up and stood from the couch. When she turned around she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Draco pouting up at her. His shirt was wrinkled, hair tossed in all directions, lips swollen still glistening, and his cock still very, very visibly alert, the long, full outline pressed against his trousers making her blush slightly.

She bit her lip thinking maybe she didn't need to sleep.

He eventually moved from the couch to stand before her and smirked down at her. She tried to hide her smile by tucking her lip under her tooth. He instantly stepped closer so that their was no longer any space between them, reaching his finger to her chin, pulling her lip from its hiding place.

"Don't-" he demanded, leaning down to gently graze his own teeth over her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. "-unless you'd like 'next time' to be right now."

She couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face and his frown deepened as he mumbled, 'infuriating witch', before pressing his lips against hers once more. Hermione let herself lean into it and felt the gentleness to his kiss lure her in. She knew if he stayed then she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Somewhere in the back of her mind she also didn't want their first time to be at five in the morning or to feel rushed. He seemed to sense her inner turmoil as he pulled his lips away from hers and gently pressed them to her forehead.

"I should go." He mumbled against her skin and she shivered.

"You should." She agreed, completely aware that neither of them dropped their arms from the others waist or made any gesture that hinted at letting go. She looked up at him and he smirked as she leaned up to kiss him again. "You should definitely leave."

"I'm trying witch. Be less kiss-able." He grumbled against her neck, placing another series of kisses against her skin as she laughed. His hands reached around her waist, lowering until they explored over her bum and gently squeezed until she was firmly pressed against him again.

"Maybe we should just- ahhh-" she tried to say as he pushed his hips closer, feeling his erection pressed against her making her catch her breath. She hadn't realized he had been pushing them backwards until she felt the cold wall against her back. She felt the hands on her bum grip her harder as he guided her up, her legs wrapped around him instinctively and her already sensitive core hummed with want as he rubbed himself against her warmth. He lowered his forehead to rest against her shoulder as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades.

"I should really fucking leave." He breathed, his warm breath fanning over her collarbone.

"Mhm-" she whimpered as his hardened length found the perfect rhythm, rubbing against her just so...

She felt one of his hands explore beneath her shirt and felt his cold fingers against her stomach, lifting until he unclasped her bra and she shimmied out of it, hurrying to dispose of her shirt as well.

"For Merlin's sake Granger..." He grumbled as his eyes fell on her breasts. She laughed at the pained expression on his face as he seemed to be fighting the urge to bury his face against her chest. His eyes flickered back up to hers and he sighed against her lips, "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen."

She laughed again and arched her back inviting him to touch her, her breath hitching as his tongue flicked across her nipple, a breathy moan escaping him as his other hand took her other breasts in its grasp, his fingers rolling her other nipple gently between them. Somehow he still managed to roll his hips against her and keep her pinned against the wall. She was certain he was going to make her come again. Just as she thought that she felt his breathing become uneven against her neck and his hands immediately fell to grip her hips, keeping them still as he found a rhythm that seemed to drive him insane. Hermione watched as his face contorted into a concentrated focus, his mouth slightly open and his eyes on her breasts lifting with every thrust.

A very ragged groan escaped his lips and he bucked his hips against her, pressing his length against her and slowly twitching as his he dropped his forehead to rest on hers. After several moments she was aware that he had just come without her even touching him and felt oddly satisfied and equally as disappointed for not having felt him inside her while he did. The thought made her realize that he still hadn't moved and his eyes remained shut as he lowered her to the ground.

"That was- I'm sorry-" he grumbled, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed, lifting her hand to raise his chin to see him frowning. "Why are you apologizing again?"

"That was fucking embarrassing..." he grimaced as she let out a soft laugh and glanced down at his trousers. "Yes, laughing is just the confidence boost I was looking for Granger. Thank you."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. It was hot." She said with a shrug, but he still didn't look convinced.

"I feel like a fucking forth year who just saw breasts for the first time."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter. "Well, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself...it's understandable." She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck and shrugged. "I have wonderful breasts."

"Perfect fucking breasts." He breathed out in a pained sigh, shaking his head as he stared at them.

"Exactly." She smiled. "So, I would be surprised if you hadn't come very early and in your trousers."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her against him.

"I'm fucking leaving before you make me feel any less of a man that I already do."

"Are you?" She tilted her head up to look at him, "because it feels like your still holding me and keeping me from my beauty rest."

"You could benefit from missing a few hours- clearly you've been getting far too much."

"Well, I'm planning on loosing a few Friday night if you'd like to miss a few yourself?"

He groaned, and firmly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and the smile on his face made her heart flutter.

"I. Am. Leaving. Now." He took very slow steps backwards, wandlessly summoning his coat and shrugging it on, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time.

Hermione couldn't remembered the last time she felt as light as she did, knowing that she would be seeing him again, knowing what they planned to do... She grazed her fingers over her lips as he turned around in the Floo and his eyes lifted to hers as he stood with his back slightly bent, making his hair fall slightly in his view. He smirked at her as he reached for the Floo Powder.

"Fucking beautiful..." he shook his head in disbelief and mumbled his address... the next moment flames came to life around him.

Hermione did not sleep. She spent the next hour and half getting ready for work, and her smile refused to leave her face.

* * *

A/N: as a lovely reader pointed out for me, Luna is a year below them - in case anyone else catches this minor slip up


	5. Chapter 5

The Ministry seemed a bit brighter the next day as Draco Malfoy strode through the entrance, head tilted down, unable to wipe the idiotic grin that resided on the corner of his mouth for the past several hours since leaving Hermione's flat. As soon as he made it to the Black Estate he now called home, he immediately fell on his bed and tried to get an hour of sleep, which only ended up being fifteen minutes of trying to sleep until he was too restless, his mind still replaying very vivid memories from the night before, and he decided to distract himself with getting ready for work.

He passed through the crowd of workers in the Ministry atrium with little to no issues, that was, until he noticed a rather hungover looking Harry Potter and a slightly tired looking bushy haired witch waiting near the lifts. His feet came up short immediately, the pounding in his heart skipped as he watched Hermione grimace at Harry, neither of them aware that Draco was a few yards away. She seemed to be reprimanding him for his behavior the previous night, as Harry was rubbing his temples, causing his glasses to fall crookedly after he removed his hands from his face. Draco smirked at the wizards wild raven colored hair, more disheveled than usual, and his untucked shirt from his Auror uniform.

He looked bloody miserable, the sight brightened Draco's already chipper mood.

Noticing the lift beginning to open he confidently strode in behind them, intending on surprising the curly haired witch by maneuvering himself beside her, but clearly Potter, being the insufferable git that he is, ruined his plans.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Potter said, a small grin on his face, as he stepped in between Draco and Hermione, causing Draco to slightly become off balanced, catching himself on the rail of the back of the lift. "You must be in the same shape as me then? Can't even keep your balance."

"Morning Potter." Draco grumbled, turning to face the entrance, glancing over Potter's head down at Hermione who was smirking down at her feet. "Granger."

"Malfoy."

She turned her eyes to him, looking entirely guilty, making Draco's smirk grow. He purposely licked his lips and winked at her all the while Potter was still grumbling between them.

"Can't say I enjoyed myself last night, though I can't say I didn't either— can't remember either way— I do remember Gin yelling— a lot— wouldn't even talk to me this morning— can't say I blame her-"

Draco was still smirking at Hermione over Potter's head and she him when the lift closed a few people scattered before them, minding their own. It took Draco a moment to realize Potter was speaking to him.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you two enjoyed yourself, make it home alright?" Harry repeated.

"Oh-" Hermione said, pulling her arms to wrap around herself. "I just went to bed- boring night really..."

Draco frowned as she smirked over at him, even though he knew she wasn't exactly going to tell Potter what happened between them in a lift full of other Ministry employees, it made him feel spiteful all the same. Harry turned his attention to him then.

"Hm, could have fooled me. You look like you hardly slept a wink. What about you Malfoy? I think I may have been imagining it, or possibly it was a dream? Not sure, but did you bring me home last night?"

Draco scoffed, "Dreaming about me Potter? Shall I ask Robards for another partner? Wouldn't want to mix work with pleasure..."

"Gross." Harry said shaking his head, rubbing his eyes again. "I would come up with a witty comment about how you repulse me or you are the last person I would associate with pleasure of any sort, but truthfully— I haven't got it in me at the moment. Still feel like I may hurl any second."

Motioning towards Hermione with his hand Malfoy responded, "If you do just point it that way, will you?"

"Yes, please save his limited edition dragon leather boots. It would be terrible if Malfoy had the inconvenience of having to wear anything short of flashy, preposterous-"

"Actually, Potter-" Malfoy said before Hermione could finish, "I had a rather uneventful night as well. Should have stayed in, really..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"It couldn't have been that uneventful, there must have been at least one part of last night that wasn't miserable for you. "

Draco tilted his head back slightly as if trying to recall, "Hm, you know, actually I did enjoy the extremely dusty wine towards the end of the night... far off from my usual standards, but delicious all the same. I think can still taste it..."

When he glanced over at her he was glad to see her blush deepen as she pulled her lip under her tooth to keep from grinning.

"Well, I thought the wine was perfectly fine- would have enjoyed more, but morning _came too soon_, wouldn't you say Malfoy?"

Draco clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes back as she seemed to be laughing internally at her slighting his performance last night. _Oh, you will pay for that witch..._

Harry who had been oddly observant of their spat, turned his attention to Hermione who was now smirking down at her feet.

"Did you have sex last night?" He blurted out, causing a few others on the lift to turn to him and he mumbled an apology, then immediately turned to see his best friend, wide-eyed, face pale save for the blush on her face.

"Harry!" She whisper shouted.

"I knew it." He whisper shouted back. "You have that guilty, satisfied look— you know the one where you think you look normal, but actually you're thinking about all the naughty things you were up to and you're terrified I will find out— it's written all over your face, completely obvious 'Mione."

Harry lifted his elbow, nudging Draco's and nodding his head towards Hermione.

"Doesn't she look guilty? Look— You see it don't you?" Harry glanced at Draco who was adamantly avoiding Harry's gaze, making Harry lean away from him, narrowing his eyes, cringing slightly. "Oh bollocks— It was you, wasn't it? You put the guilty satisfied expression on my best friends face with your naughty penis, didn't you?"

Glances from the other occupants of the lift were promptly ignored.

Draco looked stunned, snickering slightly, "My naughty— What? No, Potter. I did not have sex with Granger last night!"

The lift doors began opening and everyone who was on the lift with them hurried out, clearly uncomfortable with Harry's forthrightness.

"Harry Potter, I am going to murder you." Hermione gritted out as she took two steps forward until she was out of the lift completely and turned to glare at them both. "If you ever talk about my sex life in front of members of the wizengamot again Harry Potter I will hex your balls into oblivion! Is that understood?"

"Uh, er, I-"

"Good." Hermione said with a huff turning on her heel as the lift doors began to close leaving Harry and Draco alone in the lift.

Harry rubbed his eyes again and sighed.

"Looks like she won't be talking to for oh... three hours? Isn't that usually the longest you two can bear being upset with one another?"

"I really don't mind you sleeping with her, you know." Harry said turning to look at Draco who only stiffened from the drastic answer he was certainly not expecting. "I actually think it makes so much sense I often wonder why it didn't happen sooner."

The lift doors opened again to Harry's floor and he stepped out, turning to face Draco. He leaned forward, lowering his voice as he added, "Not to sound over protective, or big brother or anything— but if you break her heart— I think you know I have the power to make your life miserable, though I'm sure whatever Hermione will do to you would be ten times worse— rest assured I'll add to the misery all the same." Harry leaned back and lifted his hand to wave as the lift doors began to close. "Right, well, have a great day Malfoy. See you at three for the case review meeting!"

The lift doors shut and Draco was now standing alone. He shut his eyes, leaned his head back letting out a long sigh, wondering if his attraction to Granger was worth pursuing if it meant he would have to put up with Harry 'insufferable nightmare of a human who refused to die on almost ever brush with death' Potter...

* * *

Hermione could still feel the heat on her cheeks as she walked into her office, trying desperately to focus on anything other than Draco's lips smirking over at her as Harry opened his obnoxiously oversharing mouth. She sat at her desk and was about to write a very informative note to Harry in how she would not be speaking to him until further notice, when a small piece of parchment flew through the small crack under her door and landed on her desk. It was in the shape of a bird and the moment Hermione's touch grazed it the parchment raised into the air and a very lovely female voice radiated from it:

_Hermione, I hope this note finds you well. I felt awful for rushing off the other day. Theo and I decided to stay in last night instead of stopping by Luna's party. I hope you weren't expecting us, though I'm sure you had your hands full of people wanting to catch up. Anyway- I wanted to invite you and whomever you'd like as a guest to our celebratory brunch this Sunday. Theo insists I have something a little less extravagant than a gala, so brunch will have to do. Oh, I forgot to mention what we'll be celebrating- My clothing line was selected for a muggle show in France. Can you believe it? I'm still trying to wrap my head around it- Anyway- I truly hope you'll be able to make it. Don't bother with responding as Theo and I will be in Paris until Saturday evening and won't get your owl. Can't wait to see you if you do come! Au revoir!_

Hermione sat back in her chair, frowning at the letter. She wasn't upset about the invitation, but she immediately wondered if she could invite Draco and then remembering the way Theo acted when she brought him up the other day, she was uncertain as to how he would respond. Besides it wasn't as if they were truly seeing one another- Merlin, they hadn't even had their first date.

That thought made her blush again as she placed her hands over her face and leaned forward, trying to piece out how she got to this moment; distracted from work with thoughts of Draco Malfoy kissing her, granted previous thoughts of him had distracted her before, but they didn't involve the way his hands touched her where very few have ever before, not to mention the last time someone had besides herself—

She inhaled deeply, pushing her shoulders back, and exhaled as she glanced over her desk. _Work. Yes, that's what I need. I just need to focus and thoughts of Draco will just go away._

With that final thought she folded Daphne's invitation and placed it in her desk and got back to work. Not fifteen minutes later did another note shove through the crack of her door and float across her desk, this one from Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione sighed, so much for not thinking about him—

_Miss Granger, __It was wonderful running into you in my son's office. I hope it isn't too soon to request you for tea. I know I stated we wait for the bull-lillies to be in full bloom, but I simply cannot wait for such pleasant company. If you aren't busy this Saturday morning perhaps you'd like to drop by? No need to owl, I'll be prepared for your visit either way. Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope to see you soon. __Narcissa Malfoy _

* * *

Draco was fidgeting with his tie standing in the front of a mirror within Malfoy Manor, observing his handy-work. His hair was perfectly pushed back, allowing for some movement in case a certain witch decided to run her fingers through it later—

_No, he reminded himself_, stop. _You have to stop doing this. You've spent the last two days imaging all the ways you want the evening to go and it only ends with you wondering how you'll manage to fuck it up-_

His internal monologue was thankfully interrupted when his son's voice called for him from the other room. Draco took one last look at his fitted black pants and navy dress shirt, determining it was casual enough, for his standards anyway, and strode into the smaller room. Scorpius was leaning over a book, flipping through the colorful pages carefully with a determined scowl across his features. Across the pages illuminated a bright light flashing every few moments to radiate a semblance of real dragon scales. Draco watched as his son's small fingers traced over the dragons wings in awe.

"Father," Scorpius started, not looking up from his book, "I think I'm ready to see a dragon now."

Draco smiled, moving to sit next to Scorpius on the floor. He scooped him up and placed him in his lap, bringing the book with him. "Is that so?"

"Yes." The boy's hair bounced around his forehead once determined to make his father agree.

"Well," Draco said, flipping to the next page as Scorpius lifted his arm around Draco's shoulder. "First things first, you'll have to prove you're fully prepared— think you're up for it?"

"Yes, father. I am." Scorpius pleaded enthusiastically and then frowned, "How am I to prove it?"

"That's the exciting part..." Draco shut the book and lifted Scorpius from his lap and held him against his side. "If you can catch an elf, then surely you can be brave enough to stand before a dragon."

"An elf?" Scorpius giggled. "But I hug Mink all the time!"

"Oh, no... not any elf." Draco said placing his son down. "The nastiest, meanest, fastest elf there is..."

"Meanest?"

"Welmer!" Draco said into the room and a moment later a angry looking elf appeared.

"Master is needing Welmer?"

"Ah, yes. Welmer." Draco walked towards the elf and bent down away from Scorpius to speak to him. "I'd like you to play a game of sorts with my son-"

"A game sir? Elves are meant for workin'. No games."

"I see, well, I have promised that if he catches you then he will get a price, but you will be set free... I can't exactly tell him I lied. What kind of father would I be then?"

The elves eyes opened wide at the mention of being free and quickly raised his hands, bowing slightly.

"Yes, a game. Welmer will be glad to play."

"Perfect." Draco turned on his heal. "Scorp this is Welmer. Welmer is a very fast, tricky elf, but if you outsmart him then you will have proven yourself ready to see a dragon. How's that sound?"

Before Draco could finish Scorpius was already running past him. Welmer's eyes widened as a tiny yelp escaped the grumpy elf as he turned to run away from the five-year-old. Draco watched in amusement as Scorpius continued to chase the elf as he popped around the room, disappearing and reappearing, only to be found by Scorpius once more and chased relentlessly. The elf was almost to the doorway when Narcissa appeared and had to jump out of the way to let the creature and his son run by. Draco was laughing at his mother's reaction, her eyes were open wide, her hand placed over her chest as she leaned into the door frame. She turned to see Draco laughing and frowned as she came into the room.

"Oh, Draco. What have you gotten my elves to do for you son this time?" She asked, "Last time Scorpius played with one of them I had to acquire a mind healer for a month... for an elf! An elf, Draco!"

Draco's smile remained as he listened to his mother, but the mention of a mind healer sobered his good mood some. He strode over to his mother and brought her in for a tight hug, kissing her cheek.

"Hello mother, it's wonderful to see you as well."

"Yes, well, are you going to mention where it is you're off to looking so handsome, or am I going to have to bribe your son to tell me?"

"Scorpius is far too honorable. He would never reveal his father's secrets." Draco said seriously.

"That's very true, until there are Ton Tongue Toffee's on the table... then I'm afraid your secrets are fair game."

Draco sighed, "Your right. His sweet tooth is as present as mine was at his age, isn't it?"

"Afraid so, love." Narcissa said, reaching up to place her hand affectionately over Draco's cheek. "Come, tell your mother what, or _who,_ you've gotten all fancied up for."

She guided him over to the two wingback chairs near the fireplace.

"I'm perfectly casual, mother— hardly put any effort in at all."

"Hmm."

"Fine. I'm having dinner with someone."

He didn't miss the way his mother's brows perched higher with interest.

"You really got a mind healer for the elves?"

"Don't change the subject son."

"Fine. Yes. I'm having dinner with Hermione Granger. Which I am almost late for so if you'll excuse me-"

Draco stood to his feet, his mother followed after reaching for his arm.

"Draco Dear—"

He turned and waited as she tried to determine what it was she wanted to say, a smile forming on her face. One he hadn't seen in months...

"It's just dinner mother."

"I'm aware of that. I just..." she trailed off, her eyes focusing on him. "I'm very fond of Miss Granger. Be sure to enjoy yourself and give her my best."

Draco studied his mother's expression for a moment, deciding not to comment on how pleasant she was being, and simply nodded. "I will. Tell Scorp, I'll be by to grab him in the morning for his lessons."

Narcissa nodded and watched as her son walked towards the Floo.

"And Draco..."

He stopped.

"You do deserve to be happy. If you find yourself enjoying yourself, there is no fault in—"

"Mother—"

"No, let me finish." She took a stride towards him. "If Miss Granger brings you happiness then I implore you to allow her to see it. Don't hide your feelings for her. She is a very intelligent witch, but almost to a fault. Her overthinking will lead her to believe you not interested if you do not allow yourself to express it."

"Mother, I have to go."

Narcissa nodded, bringing her hands to clasp in his own. She glanced at him, her eyes traveling across his features with a softness she only allowed for him and his son.

"Are you happy mother?"

He hadn't realized the question escaping him until a beat later. The expression on her face scrunched slightly.

"I only mean—" Draco shook his head, "—never mind—"

He felt her hand gently cover his cheek as he brought his gaze to hers.

"My grandson is wildly chasing one of my house elves through my estate that is no longer ridden with filth; and my son— for the first time in five years seems to be genuinely excited... So yes, dear—" Narcissa lowered her hand over Draco's chest, "—Your mother's heart is full. I have not felt my heart so full in years."

Draco nodded, not willing to make her aware of how much he thanked her for admitting that. He often felt he had let her down... in more ways than he would ever admit—

"Now, stop your worrying and go have fun. I'm certain Welmer will be hiding in the kitchens by now and if Scorpius finds where the elves have hidden the chocolate I will never get him to sleep tonight."

Draco smiled fondly at his mother, pulling her in for a tight embrace, startling her slightly though she melted into him all the same.

"I am proud of the man that you've become," she whispered after a beat, "—there will never be a day where that is not true. Remember that, my dear."

Draco pulled away then, giving his mother a shaky smile, uncertain why he suddenly felt it difficult to breath.

"Go on then. Best not to keep beautiful witches waiting, lest they hex you on arrival. I've been known to do so on countless occasions with your father. Us women can be spiteful that way."

"I don't doubt that." Draco said, fondly smiling at his mother before turning to leave.

As he paused in the fireplace, Floo powder in hand, he felt the anticipation bubbling in his chest with the thought of seeing Hermione again. But for the first time in the past two days he allowed himself to aimlessly consider that he wouldn't ruin it— that maybe if he were enough for his mother, his mother who he had disappointed, failed far more than anyone else in this world— then maybe, perhaps... he wouldn't ruin whatever he was walking into with Hermione Granger.

He shook his head, ridding himself of that hopeful thought, best to not think of the ending at all...

With the drop of powder he announced her flat address, unable to suppress the wide grin on his features as he pictured her wild curls and bright smile then moment he would appear, and wondering if she was just as anxious as he was.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. I know. My apologies. More to come soon. Crazy times we are living in. Sometimes hard for one to grasp onto reality and fiction and schedules and all that hoop laaaah— hope all is well with you :) Enjoy lovelies!


End file.
